Friends
by RavenOnline
Summary: [Complete]The Teen Titans are called to aid in a country-wide fund-raiser, Starfire hopes that this even will help her to get to know Raven better. The end has arrived R&R please!
1. You're my best friend!

"We have received postal letters from the deliveryman!" Yelled Starfire, she joyfully flew across the Teen Titans' living room, went up to the ceiling, did some flips and came down do the couch, landing next to Raven which was reading her book about "Abnormal Behavior Patterns", Starfire's landing made Raven jump up in surprise, a vase exploded, water sprayed all over. "Thanks for the wake up call Star, I really needed it" said Raven sarcastically "It was a dear pleasure friend Raven!" replied Starfire with an innocent laugh, Raven sighed and got back to her book.

"Anything for me? Huh? Huh? Huh?" said Beast Boy as he leaped over Cyborg, who was busy playing "Crash Car 5000". The shape shifter turned into a monkey and jumped on Raven's head, in reply, her eyes turned white, the monkey was surrounded by black energy and was thrown against the wall. He landed on the floor and morphed into an aardvark, sticking his long tongue at her. He then jumped at Starfire, morphing into a kitten; he landed inside her arms and meowed. "Oh please" said Raven with a sigh "You've pulled that Kitty thing about a million times, no way it's going to..." "KITTY!!!" screamed Star and hugged the green feline "Though I could be wrong" she muttered and wore her hood. Beast Boy turned back to a human, grabbed all the letters and ran away "And there goes our mail" muttered Cyborg, pausing his game "I just hope he won't drool on them like last time" he said and burst into laughter, Starfire laughed as well, Raven giggled lightly and got up, walking towards her room.

A few seconds later, it sounded like all hell broke loose, a hawk flew into the living room, Raven chasing it "Give it back you green menace!" she screamed, making the entire room shake. The hawk fell on the floor and morphed into a pig, Cyborg now noticed the pig had something white in his mouth, Raven flew after it and grabbed it, the pig turned into an octopus and with two tentacles, tickled under Raven's arms. She dropped the octopus which quickly turned into a squirrel and ran across the room, Cyborg now noticed that the white thing in the squirrel's mouth is a letter. He made one quick turn and grabbed the green forest creature by the tail, causing it to drop the letter. Raven walked over and took the letter "No fair!" mumbled the shape shifter "You cheated!", "I do what I have to do for me to win" Said the dark girl with a grin. They all sat down on the couch as Raven opened the envelope. When the opening was completed, two letters fell out of it "It's mailed for Starfire too" said Raven with surprise "Goody! I got a letter! Oh I am so excited I shall make my excitement pudding for you, friends!".

While Star was roaming inside the kitchen, singing in her native language, Raven opened the letter

"Dear Miss Raven and Miss Starfire" she read, "You and the rest of the Teen Titans are hereby asked to make an opening in your busy schedule and participate in the annual fund-raiser to help the poor and hungry, you'll walk in pairs, along with every other grade school, junior-high and high-school student and collect money into a special bag, you'll have a check book with you and you'll give a check to every person you collect a donation from, the checks are for one Dollar, two Dollars and five Dollars, they are used to tell other donation collectors that this person has already given money to help the cause, the fund raiser will take place tomorrow, between the hours of four and eight P.M, please accept this invitation and perform this minor task, it's oh so important to the rest of the Gotham citizens to see that even their superheroes have taken off their time to help this cause

sincerely yours

Mayor Donald Tilton"

Each of titans got such a letter and now they had a much bigger topic on their minds: who will be teamed up with whom, Cyborg wanted to be teamed up with Robin , Beast Boy wanted to be with Raven and got smacked on the head. After many arguments and screams Robin finally decided "We'll team up like so: the guys on one team and the girls on the other team". Just then, they heard Starfire's scream "Oh hip hip hurray for me! We shall get to tighten the bond between us, friend Raven! I'll go and make my special bonding pudding!" she said and ran into the kitchen again, this time she was covered with some yellow substance. She started giggling again and in response, Raven sighed and said "Tomorrow is going to be one looooong day"

That night, after everyone drank about 5 liters of cola, to wash star's pudding out of their systems, Starfire had gone to her room, she changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed, grabbing hold of her numerous teddy bears. She held one teddy which had a blue cloak and did not smile "Oh friend Raven, tomorrow will be such a, as Beast Boy says: awesome, day, I am so eagerly awaiting the chance to know you better, as you are my best friend". She said, kissed the unhappy teddy bear on its forehead and then turned aside and fell asleep. On the other side of the room, Raven was looking through a crack in the door. A breeze entered through the crack and caused Starfire to shiver, she got up and saw the door was opened "_silly me"_ she thought, "_it seems as though I have forgotten to close my room's door"_. She got up, closed the door and went back to bed. Fifteen minutes later, Raven emerged from Starfire's bedroom floor, she approached the sleeping Tamarean( hope I spelled that one right) and kissed her forehead "You're my best friend to, Star" she whispered and vanished slowly into the wall.

REVIEWS AND COMMENTS, RIGHT HERE


	2. Dreams

Okay, Okay...so no one read the first chapter. I won't even bother to find out why.

Just read this part and for god's sake REVIEW!

The field was green, flowers blooming and butterflies flying everywhere. In the middle of the field, in a perfect contrast to the green, yellow and bright blue, a black figure was dancing, spinning around itself in circles, its deep blue cape whirling around. Raven stopped spinning and fell on the ground, she looked up, laughing with joy, she let out her hand and opened her palm, and a butterfly landed in it and folded its wings. Raven looked at it, closing her head to her palm; she was completely centered on the tiny winged insect in her palm when she heard a silent growl. She looked up and saw a two deer, a few raccoons and some puppies. In the middle of that group stood a human figure, the figure stepped forward, it was Starfire, and she skipped her way to Raven and sat next to her, smiling her innocent smile, the one smile in the world which was true, composed by untamed happiness. Raven just sat back and looked at the sky, this was her paradise: no villains, no nevermore and no battles, just pure, untouched joy.

And then she saw him, standing at the farthest side of the meadow, she couldn't be wrong, although she has met that man only one time, the memory of him was burnt into her mind, she saw his black tight clothing with the light bulb painted in the middle of his chest, his black and silver helmet and his goatee.

Dr. Light started shooting his light bursts in all directions, burning the meadow, scaring the animals away. Raven got up and stared at light loving lunatic, she then looked sideway and found her weapon of choice, a few large boulders which were stuck in the ground. She chanted "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos!" her voice growing with every word. The rocks were surrounded by black energy which seemed like fire and were hurled towards the demented doctor. Upon impact, the rocks dissolved and a strong smell of burnt plastic filled the air. The madman turned around, a grin formed on his face and two light bombs were fired towards the shocked Raven, it was a direct hit. She fell on the ground, her cloak torn because of the rocks and thorns on the ground; she got up, only to see that Dr. Light had come closer to her, so close that she could smell his breath. He gave a little grin and patronized her "What's wrong, child of Trigon? Are you afraid of a little sunshine?" Those words hit Raven like a hot knife, she felt fire inside her, the thirst for revenge, to retaliate for the humiliation he caused her but she restrained herself, knowing that she shouldn't act because of an emotion. Dr. Light looked at her and with a single swoop, took off her hood, he then drew a pentagram on her forehead and screamed "A curse shall always be upon you, child of Trigon!", that was it, the rage inside her grew so hard she couldn't control it, she grew huge, her shadow covering the meadow, causing the rest of the frightened animals to flee with their lives, Starfire just stood there, paralyzed with fear. Dr. Light took a few steps back; an expression of fear replaced his taunting grin

"Y...You win! I surrender!" screamed the terrified villain

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" said Raven, which was now a giant, cloak wearing fiendish character, her eyes glowing red and a devilish smile on her lips, long tentacles coming out under her cloak, ready to grab the petrified Doctor.

Dr. Light was never so afraid in his whole life, he tried to make a run for it but the tentacles grabbed his ankles, pulling him towards the cloak

"I surrender..." He begged "Huh? No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" his screams were heard throughout the meadow, the lifeless body was now completely under the cloak but now the tentacles sought out another target and found it, they homed in on Starfire and grabbed her arms, legs and stomach, dragging her towards the fiendish character. Starfire screamed, bucked and shot starbolts to try and free herself, but it was no use

"Starfire? No! stop! I command you! Stop" screamed Raven helplessly. Her attempts to stop her own attack were futile, Starfire was under her cloak and Raven felt her own body absorbing the alien girl's life energy. Raven shrunk to her original size, tears dropping from her eyes "Star...no..." she cried.

Lightning flashed across the sky, Raven lifted her head up to see the blood-red skies and then she heard it, laughing, an evil, sick and twisted voice, laughing. And as the laughing grew, so did a black line, streaking across the sky. Smoke pored towards the ground and took the shape of a human, it was about 9 feet tall when the smoke started turning into red flesh, it was Trigon, he stared at Raven for some time and gave out a loud scream.

"Wake up friend Raven! You are having a bad dream that is all!"

"Mmmm...what? Starfire?" said Raven with confusion, cold sweat still covering her

"You had a...how is it called? A frightmare?" explained Starfire, her arm still around Raven's shoulder.

"Thanks Star...umm...you can take your arm off me now, by the way...what time is it?"

"Well...I didn't really get earth's time measuring techniques but I think its..." she looked at her wrist "about 3:50"

"So early? What are you doing up then?" inquired Raven, trying to change the subject

"Well...I was sleeping but then I heard you scream. We Tamarians have very sensitive hearing you know...and by the way, there is something I would like to ask you"

"What is it Star?" asked Raven in a hesitative tone, preparing herself for the worst

"Who is this...Try-on you spoke of?"

"It's not Try-on, it's Tri..." started Raven "I mean...I don't know what you are talking about, you must've been imagining things Star"

Starfire lowered her head in shame, she understood that subject was painful for Raven to speak about "I see...Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Not really" said Raven, even after seeing the sad look in her companion's eyes "I'll go take a shower and hop back to the sack, good night Star"

"Good night friend Raven" said Star with a sad tone

_"why did I do that to her? I think I should've told her about Tri...Father" _thought Raven while stepping into her shower. She undressed and got into the shower. Even though she didn't really care if the water was cold or hot, she felt like a warm shower now. She liked the feeling of the hot water on her skin and closed her eyes with pleasure (This is NOT going where you think it does, PERVS!), she heard a silent snarl and opened her eyes, out of the steam, Trigon was staring at her, grinning a toothy grin. She jumped back and hit her head on the wall, fell down and groaned in pain "_I gotta get outta here!" _she thought.

A minute later, a knocking was heard at Starfire's door, the Tamarian opened the door and yawned "Yes? What is it friend...Raven?"

Raven stoop in front of her, wearing only a towel, her hair still dripping with water, a nasty looking bump on the back of her head and a really not familiar shy look on her face

"Umm...Star? I was taking a shower and fell on by back and then all my clothes got wet and by bed is..." said Raven in one breath

"I understand friend Raven, you may sleep in my room tonight"

"Thanks Star, can I ask you for one more thing?"

"Yes you may"

"Do you have a spare Shirt and some thrown away pants? I mean I like you, but I don't like you that much"

Starfire stared at Raven and a confused look appeared on her face "I shall inquire about your confusing words tomorrow, but for now, let us sleep"

"Wakie Wakie!" screamed Beast Boy "It's morning and we need to drink, eat and get ready for that fund-raiser at once!" he morphed into a rooster

"KAKA-DOODEL-DOO!"

Reviews and comments will be appreciated


	3. Morning

I made it possible for not-logged-on-persons to review so I can get more of your mind.

Make use of it!

So without further a do...chapter three!

"KAKA-DOODEL-DOO" cried Beast Boy again. He was standing in front of Starfire's bedroom door, clocking his lungs out

"I am awakened Beast Boy! You may stop your senseless shouting" replied Starfire from inside her room. She looked to the left, on the farthest side of her big

Heart-shaped bed laid Raven, still sleeping.

"Good!" screamed the shape shifter again "So I'm assigning you to wake up Raven! I don't to get her mad in the morning!"

The door opened with a whooshing sound "That won't be necessary you green

goof-ball" said a monotonous tone. Raven stood at the opening, waiting for Beast Boy to move

"Rae...Raven?! Is that really...you?" mumbled the shape shifter, trying to hold his laughter, but he couldn't. He started laughing hysterically. He fell on his knees, holding his sides as if he was in great pain.

"What's so funny you moron?" hissed Raven in an angry tone, her fingers clutched to a fist.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he barely managed to say those words before morphing into a green hyena, pointing at Raven with one of its paws and laughing.

"What's wrong with the way I..." she whispered to herself while turning towards the mirror which was on top of Starfire's dresser "Look?!" she almost screamed that word. She was wearing green pants with pink stains all over it; a pink shirt with the word "LOVE" printed in the middle, above it a rainbow and a smiling cloud. Her hair was all messed up, ends of it going in all directions. She gave out a frightened scream and the mirror cracked.

"That's some killer morning look Raven, are you going to keep it?" teased Beast Boy again as Raven left Starfire's room and headed for hers "I'll deal with you later!" he heard her cry and a chill ran down his spine.

At 10 A.M, all the titans sat down for their breakfast. As usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg began their Tofu over Bacon fight, a few seconds later, plates started to fly, one of them reached Robin, who just entered the dining room, stroking his hair with his hand. He caught the plate and walked up to the two fighting titans, his face red with anger "Here's an idea" he started, trying to keep his composure "Why don't you" he handed Beast Boy his wallet "Get to the store and get yourself a frying pan for your Tofu, since you're the only one who's eating this stuff, and you" he turned towards Cyborg "How fast can you whip up a decent piece of Bacon and a couple of eggs?" he held onto his stomach "I'm starving!"

"Comin' Right up leader dude!" said the mechanical man, breaking two eggs into the frying pan.

"Another crisis has been solved by our detective peacemaker" Cheered Starfire. Robin looked away and blushed.

Five minutes later, while everybody was eating, the doors opened. Raven came in; this time she was wearing her usual tight body suit and her blue cloak.

"Morning Rae" said Cyborg; he was wearing a goofy apron with a KISS THE COOK insignia in the middle of it "So what's your poison?"

"What's your best cure for a sleepless night?" asked the demonic girl while barely making it to her chair.

"One CY wake-up pill, comin' up!" declared Cyborg. He broke four eggs into the friend pan, bombarded them with black pepper and coffee and threw in some of the blue stuff that lives in the fridge. He handed Raven a plate of an oozing yellow-black mush "Dig in! It's all yours!"

"Remind me to thank you..." she started while putting a fork load of the so called "wake up pill" into her mouth "LATER!!!" She barely swallowed that piece, coughed and ran towards the sink, filling her mouth with water. She stood in front of the sink, spitting out every remaining bit of the "Food" that was Cyborg's hand work

"Man!" started Beast Boy "What did you put in that thing?"

"Trust me" replied Raven "You don't want to know"

"Oh common! It wasn't that bad Raven!" noted Cyborg, trying to defend his hands work

"Yes it was" came Raven's reply

"Well it did the trick didn't it? You're awake now!" tried Cyborg

"To be honest...yes" Raven admitted her defeat and walked towards the counter, poring water into her cattle and taking out the herbal tea bags.

"So anyway" started the boy wonder, while a little bit of egg yoke is dangling from his upper lip "What's on the agenda for today?"

"T.V!" screamed Beast Boy, spitting bits of Tofu omelet all over the other titans

"Video games! I must try the new GTA that came out!"

"How about a little bonding time together?" suggested Starfire. Raven got up and walked towards the balcony

"Where are you going?" inquired Robin "We're not done arguing yet!"

"I know" she said "I'm going to meditate, join me if you like"

"Wait Raven! I would like to join you!" cried Starfire, she skipped her way after raven and sat, legs crossed, on the balcony

"Yeah, this meditation thing sounds kinda cool dude, I'll give it a shot" said Beast Boy "Just remember to call us at 14:35 okay? I'll need to get dressed for the fund raiser!" he was still wearing his pajamas, a green one-size-fits-all suit with animal drawings on it.

"Oh yippee" sighed Raven "I'm the happiest girl alive"

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" teased the shape shifter

"Yes, but that doesn't matter, let's start, my patience is growing low. Now close your eyes and picture something to concentrate on"

Beast Boy closed his eyes as hard as he could and thought really hard _"come on B.B, think! Something to focus on...something to focus on...something to focus on..." _and then it hit him, a slight, sweet, intoxicating smell _"What's that smell? It's awesome! Hmm...I think I just got my thing to focus on"_

"Okay...now concentrate all of your attention on that thing, clear your mind and...Azerath, Metrion Zynthos, Azerath, Metrion Zynthos, Azerath, Metrion Zynthos..."

Cyborg and Robin were staring through the window "Oh great" sighed Cyborg "She got another one"

"Don't count on it" the boy wonder calmed him down "It won't be too long before he'll get fed up with it and leave them"

"Die pit-sniffing titan!" shouted Gizmo. He aimed his weapon, a sharp pointed arrow, towards his target, a round picture of Cyborg. He threw the arrow with a gentle flick of the wrist. The arrow flew, cutting the air, hit its target and bounced off it. The vertically challenged man picked up another arrow and threw it. It had the same fate as the previous arrow, hitting the target, and bouncing off it. "For crying out loud!" he yelled with frustration and pulled out his 50. Caliber machine guns

"Eat steel Diaper-eater!" about 300 rounds of armor piercing ammunition screamed towards his room door which suddenly opened

"Hey Giz, keep it dow...what the?!" Jinx ducked under the barrage of incoming bullets "How many times did I tell you not to unload at the door Giz?"

"Yeah yeah...I'm sooo sorry, what did you want?" replied the short genius

"Boss lady says we got a new job, we'll have to go out and prevent the Teen Titans from fund-raising, easy job but pays a lot"

"Whatever, as long as I get to kick some Titans butt, I'm your man"

"I know you are" said the pink witch with a playful smile "I was counting on that"

##Will the Teen Titans be able to stop HIVE's evil plot to stop them from helping the city? Will Raven ever find peace? Will Beast Boy stop licking Tofu ice cream while he's sleeping? Will we ever know what CLORBAG VANDERBLOCK means?

All the answers to these questions and more on chapter four: (insert cool name here)

And until then:

Adios amigos!

P.S

Review!


	4. Nightmares

Okay...so no reviews to the last chapter too? I'm beginning to think you don't like me. Nevertheless, this won't bring me down!

Silence, Raven opened her eyes and looked up to the sky, it was dark, a big white moon stood still in the sky and a cloud covered it _"have I been meditating THAT long? I really let myself go this time, I missed the fund-raiser"_. She got up and wrapped her cloak around her; a chill ran up her spine, she felt the coldness entering her bones. She knew that feeling, It wasn't a normal chill, it was the cold feeling of death.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" she cried into the darkness of the Titans tower, no response. She flipped the light switch and screamed with sheer horror, causing the big T.V screen to shatter into a million pieces. In front of her lied Starfire, a couch covering her entire body, her head tilted to the side, eyes still open, but they did not had that childish twinkle in them anymore, just a cold, expressionless glare. Raven walked up to her and pressed two fingers against her neck for five seconds, nothing "Star? No! You can't die! Star!" she felt the tears start streaking down her cheeks and looked aside, wiping her tears with her the back of her hand, that's when she saw him.

Beast Boy was on the floor, the game controller cable wrapped around his neck, eyes bloodshot. Raven saw this many times, common suicide, but something bothered her, his face, his teeth were grudged as if he was making a great effort of some sort and his hands...Raven looked at his hands and her eyes widened with terror, the green skinned boy's hands did grab the black cable, but they did not seem as if they were used to tighten it on his neck, on the contrary, his fingers were clutched to the inside of the cable, trying to rip it apart from his neck. He didn't kill himself, he was killed.

"Stand up murderer!" she heard a shout behind her and turned around. Robin and Cyborg stood in the head of an angry mob, they all had baseball bats, clubs, chains and some had hand-guns. Robin had an M-16 assault rifle and Cyborg held an old fashion hunting rifle/sniper rifle. "Why did you do it Raven?" asked Robin, sorrow was clear in his tone "Why did you kill them?"

"I...I didn't...I swear...Robin, they're my friends, my only friends, why would I kill them?"

"'cause you're crazy! That's why!" screamed a man in the angry mob, the crowd hissed with anger and she heard the words "Witch" and "Devil's child" repeated many times.

"I'm not the devil's child!" screamed Raven. The couch above Starfire levitated and was hurled towards the crowd, they all jumped aside and a man who held a shotgun fired

"Don't shoot! I beg you!" pleaded the cloaked girl, but it was too late. The buckshot was stopped millimeters from her stomach, surrounded by the black glowing aura and was blown back towards the crowd; Raven closed her eyes and heard the screams of pain. She opened her eyes only after she heard silence again. They were all lying on the floor.

_"This is not happening" _thought Raven _"Not again, this can't be"_

"Oh, but it can little Raven" said a blood freezing voice, _"Trigon again" _thought Raven. "Doesn't it look familiar?" taunted the voice "It reminds me of something...but I can't put my finger on it...hmm...oh yes, do you remember Arizona? 1999? Rings a bell?"

"No...I don't know what you are talking about" Replied Raven, her voice starting to crack "Absolutely no idea". But she remembered it too well, it was the biggest secret she kept for herself, she even came up with a way to hide it from her emotions. Back when she was thirteen, her powers started to manifest as her demonic half became self aware, she caused much trouble and the local head-of-church (pardon my lack of knowledge in the Christian religion, I'm Jewish) who was very superstitious, accused her for being the devil's child. At that very night he disappeard and was never heard from again. An angry mob reached her house, armed with Molotov cocktails. They were planning to burn her alive, Raven remembered staring out of the attic's window, seeing them light up the cocktails and throwing them into her house. She remembered the sound of glass breaking and the smell of smoke, walking down the staircase and seeing the flames, she was surrounded by them and they were closing in on her. Raven told no one about her fear of fire, not even to the Teen Titans, but in that day, a new emotion was born in Raven's mind: Fear.

It took some time, but the heat and smoke did their work, Raven fell unconscious. That's when the real trouble started happening, when Raven fainted, her demonic half was still conscious and it wanted revenge. It took control of Raven's powers and pushed them to the maximum, making the fire inside the house expand to the whole neighborhood, like a fire-storm. The next day, the newspapers said a napalm-bomb went off and took out an entire neighborhood, only one survived the inferno: a thirteen year-old girl named Raven. She carried that nightmarish memory with herself for five years: the sound of people's screams when they're burned alive, the smell of scorched flesh and the sights of horror which haunted her every night in her sleep.

"So you do remember little Raven" taunted Trigon again "Let this be a warning to you, never get to close to people, you might...hurt them out of affection" he said and laughed his twisted laugh.

The Teen Titans weren't sure what to do; they never saw Raven like this, curled on the floor, shaking like a leaf, eyes closed. She was constantly mumbling "I'm sorry, so sorry", "Why did they die?" and "Nevermore, Nevermore"

"Uh...Raven?" tried Robin "Are...are you okay?"

"Nevermore!" Screamed Raven and jumped up to the air, blasting small bits of rocks everywhere. She came down, lowered her head and dropped on her knees. The tears started streaking down her cheeks as she was silently whispering and crying "Nevermore, Nevermore"

"Do not cry friend Raven" Said starfire, trying to comfort her companion "No one has died, we are all well" and with that, hugged her tightly.

"Star...Starfire?" asked Raven with surprise as she slowly opened her eyes "You're al...alive? You're alive!" she hugged her back, a big smile all over her face. She suddenly pulled back, holding herself from expressing her joy.

"Starfire, I won't be able to go with you today, you'll have to team up with Cyborg"

"Friend Raven?" started Starfire, tears in her eyes "I must ask you something, do you hate me?"

"No Star...what gave you that idea?"

"Well, it's just that, you never want to...what is the word? Bang-out with me and every time you're happy, the sight of me seems to bring you down"

"It's not that Star, it's just that...well...my emotions are...how can I put it...dangerous to my surroundings and when I hang out with you, you always make me express strong emotions. The only way I could hang with you is to gain full control over my powers and I can't do that"

"Or if you could just hit an off switch on your powers" mumbled Beast Boy with depression

"Beast Boy, that's got to be the dumbest idea I've ever..." Raven stopped and gave it a little thought "Or is it? Hey Beast Boy, can you do me a little favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Go to my room and get my mirror" A smirk spreading on her face notified everyone she has a plan

"You mean the..."

"Yes, now go and get it"

He came back a few seconds later, holding the shaped mirror "Here, now can you please tell me your plan?"

"No...but you'll soon know. By the way, Starfire, I'm going to introduce you to someone, you'll go with her to the fund raiser, don't worry, I think you'll like her" She stared at the mirror and was engulfed by black flames. She collapsed on her knees, covered by a heavy cloud of smoke.

"Dude! Raven, are you okay?" asked the green shape shifter

"I'm not Raven" answered the figure inside the cloud of smoke. She defiantly sounded like Raven, only her voice was a bit high-pitched, like Raven inhaled some Helium. The figure stepped out of the cloud, her pink cloak flapping in the wind "I'm...HAPPY!"

Reviews will be appreciated. Thank you.


	5. Happy

Ok...you want me to beg? I will never, I won't I can't resolve to...Ok I beg you! Please Read and Review! I beg you!!!

Umm... yeah, that was bit overkill, but you got the message, right?

Anyways Chapter 5: Happy!

"So..." started Robin "Who exactly are you?"

"Didn't you hear me silly?" replied Happy with a giggle "I'm Happy!"

"What do you mean happy?" shot Robin "Happy is a state of mind, not a name"

"Well it's my name!" Happy sounded offended, her voice growing increasingly annoyed

"Dude, back down, her name is Happy" snapped Cyborg

"Well why?" shouted the boy wonder "What kind of a stupid senseless name is Happy?!"

"Look who's talking" shot Happy, her voice cracking and tears starting to show up "The kid who's wearing tights and named like a bird!" she started crying and everyone took a few steps back

"Look out!" screamed Beast Boy with fright "It's gonna blow!"

They all ducked down, but to their surprise, nothing exploded, nothing was hurled towards them and most importantly, no one got pulled into a world of perpetual darkness. All that was heard was Happys crying

"Why are you all acting so funny?" she asked, wiping her tears with her cape, a smile starting to show up on her face "You look like clowns!"

"Well you see..." started Beast Boy "It's just that every time the old Raven went emotional, things started to fly. Why didn't you do that?"

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" giggled Happy "I don't have any powers, it has something to do with me being her weakest feeling, I'll bet you didn't know she has been happy only on very seldom events. Actually, I've been asleep for a very long time now, but I was awaken last night" she turned her face to Starfire "because of you"

"I am so sorry friend Happy!" apologized the confused Tamarenean "I did not mean to interrupt your sleeping!"

"It's a good thing silly!" Happy padded Starfire's head gently "It means good old Raven was happy again and judging by the wake up call I got, she was VERY happy, do you know why?"

"I have no clue" replied Starfire; she sounded more confused than ever

"Well come with me to the TV room and I'll show you!" Happy spread her arms and ran towards the living room, making a "PRRRRRRR...." Sound, she was pretending to be an airplane, her cape flapping behind her

"Man...this has gotta be the dumbest thing I've ever..." robin was surprised by Starfire, running after Happy "Wait for me!" she joyfully squealed.

They reached the TV room and Happy pulled out a video tape from within her cloak "I know it's not astral projection, but at least it's something" she blushed. She inserted the tape, which was labeled "Happy, 15/6, 22:47" into the VCR

"What is that tape?" inquired Robin

"It's a memory, I took it from Smart before I came out" explained the pink cloaked Raven "See? It says happy, that means it's a happy memory, the date, and the time"

Cyborg pressed the play button, the TV screen was black and then they saw Starfire's room, Starfire was in it, hugging a teddy bear with a blue cloak "...As you are my best friend" Said the TV Starfire. Happy got up, a bag of pop-corn in her hands "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful"

"Wow, Friend Happy, do you mean Friend Raven got happy because I said that she is my best friend?"

"Yep" Came Happy's reply. You may not know it, but you're very important to Raven"

"Man, that's deep" thought Cyborg aloud, rubbing his chin "Raven actually ned friends?"

"Of course she does!" snapped Starfire "Everyone needs friends"

"Fine, don't get all worked up about it" muttered Cyborg, after that were a few minutes of silence, Happy was seen walking towards the kitchen and opened the fridge

a few minutes later, Happy came back and approached the Teen Titans with a bright suggestion

"Say, this place is pretty big, anyone up for a game of hide and seek? I'm really bored!"

"What is this game of hiding and seeking you speak of?" Inquired Starfire, after Robin explained the rules to her, they had to draw straws to choose who's "It". "Oh man" muttered Beast Boy "I'm always it! I hate being it!"

"Tough luck dude" chuckled Cyborg "Cause it won't help you now"

"Great" muttered the shape shifter "Just great"

"Ahh, quit your wining man, it's just a game. Now count to 50, AND NO PEEKING!" Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon towards Beast Boy's face "Got it?"

Beast Boy started counting and everybody bolted towards their hiding places. Cyborg enabled stealth mode so he made no sound when he moved, Starfire hovered slowly without a sound, Robin used his Kong-Fu training in the arts of tracking and made almost no sound as he swiftly ran across the well-lit corridor and Happy ran as fast as her feet can take her, giggling all the way.

The shape shifter was done counting and morphed into a bloodhound, sniffing the air he sprinted across the corridor, into the living room and from there to the kitchen. Cyborg, who was hiding in the crack between the big screen TV and the super-crime-solving-computer, drew a sigh of relief. Bloodhound Beast Boy stopped sniffing and pointed towards the doors beneath the sink, he then morphed into a tiny ladybug and crawled into the small space, where Starfire was hiding. He turned back to human and announced in the Tamaranean's ear "GOTCHA!" in response, Starfire made a loud "EEP!" and came out of her hiding place. Cyborg, who saw the whole incident, laughed to him and took a better viewing position, using the shadows inside the crack to hide him, he took a look and saw Starfire walking towards "Home"

"_Wait a second_" ran a thought into his brain "_where's Green Boy_?" Just then, he felt something brushing against his shoulder, he looked up and saw a green Python staring at him with a "Did you really think you can hide from me?" look on his face. Cyborg frowned and took the walk of shame towards "Home" to join Starfire "Man, that ain't right!" he complained aloud "How can we hide from a guy who can turn into a bloodhound or a freakin' Anaconda?"

"Umm...dude, that was a Python, not an Anaconda, if I were an Anaconda, I'd do like this" Beast Boy morphed into a giant green snake and grabbed Cyborg with it's mighty tail, wrapping himself around him. He stared at Cyborg's petrified face and opened a huge mouth filled with razor sharp teeth "See?" he said as he morphed back to human form

"Gee, thanks for the biology lesson dude" muttered the man of metal as he walked towards "Home"

"_Okay, two down and two to go_" thought Beast Boy as he raced towards the bedrooms corridor, just when he left the room, Robin, who clanged to the ceiling with his arms and legs, pushing them against the walls, dropped on the floor and sighed "_man that was close_", he then went to the kitchen and pored himself a glass of water and said to himself "All I got to do is wait 'till he finds Happy and then I'll save them all".

Meanwhile, Bloodhound Beast Boy tracked Happy's scent to the bedrooms corridor but the trail stopped at the entrance to his own room, he peeked inside to see everything was just the way he left it "_wait a second, something's fishy_" came the thought to his mind, all of his dirty socks and not-washed shirts were in a nice tidy pile at a corner of his room "_sneaky little devil_" he thought "_ using the smell of my own smelly clothes to hide her own, pretty ingenious, now I have to flush her out, but how?_" he remembered Raven once told him he'll never make her laugh "_that's it! I'll make her laugh! If there's one thing that made Raven draw a smile it's my Elmer Fudd impersonation!_" He crept across his room, in a goofy Elmer Fudd-ish way, as her approached the pile of clothes he also saw a little pink under all of his clothes

"Shhh..." he said aloud, inside the pile, Happy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing "Be vewy, vewy quiet" he continued "I'm huntin' Waven, HeHeHeHeHe"

That was more than what Happy could take; she burst into laughter but quickly calmed down and started giggling quietly

"Oh well" thought Beast Boy aloud "I guess there's no one in my room, I will now sit on the pile of clothes in the corner of my room and think up my next move, I guess the pile won't mind because there are only clothes in there" he sat on the pile and felt it rise and drop with every breath Happy took, trying to calm herself down. "Now where did I put that orange T-shirt of mine?" He asked aloud. What he was actually searching for were Happy's sides. He felt his fingers touching something solid and started tickling it mercilessly. In response, Happy jumped out of the pile, Beast Boy pinned her against the floor and continued his attacks on her sides. Happy laughed hysterically: "BEAHIHIHIHIST BOYHIHIHIHI, STAHAHAHAHAP, I'm TICKLIHIHIHIHISH!"

"Do you give?" Asked Beast Boy with a grin while starting to tickle her tummy "I asked, do you give?"

"I GIHIHIHIVE! I GIHIHIVE!" cried Happy, her face all red. Beast Boy ended his onslaught and Happy looked straight into his eyes, he was still on top of her, their faces were millimeters from contact and then, to Beast Boy's surprise, Happy's face came closer to his, Happy closed her eyes. That's when it happened.

The kiss.

I ask you, plead you, beg you and all the other words to Review! please! Review!!!!

next chater will appear only it there'll be at least 5 reviews! please i need to know what you're thinking about my work!


	6. The Aftermath

Oh wow folks! So many reviews! Thank you! sits down and writes the next chapter.Almost forgot! Thank you CrazyDeafGirl, you really made my day.

Chapter six: Aftermath.

Raven, the real one was sitting on the rocky floor of Nevermore, above her, red orbs glowed and masses of crows were stacked on the leafless branches of the dead trees around her. Drops of sweat were forming on her forehead but that didn't bother her, her full attention was directed to the four cardboard rectangles in her hand, she pulled on her hood so that the other figures who were sitting in a circular form around her couldn't see the look on her face. The figures around her were all dressed alike; they all wore cloaks and hoods that covered their heads. Valor, who wore a green cloak, had her hood off, her hair was purple, just like Raven's only hers had black stripes in it, Valor's face was colored in camouflage paints of green and brown, she had a dog tag with the word Courage written on it and to top it all, she had a "Semper Fai" tattoo on her right leg. On her left sat Timid, all wrapped up in her gray cloak and a worried look on her face and to her right sat Cunning; she had a purple cloak and a sneaky smile on her face.

A white burst of light shot up to the dark red skies of Nevermore. Raven, Timid and Valor raised their heads in surprise, which gave Cunning enough time to take a peek at their cards, when her eyes moved to Valor's cards, the brave one grabbed her arm and twisted it, forcing Cunning to let out a painful squeal. Valor released Cunning's arm, which started rubbing it and hiss something under her breath. Just then, a new Raven showed up, flying trough the air, she whizzed past the four at an incredible speed and a tremendous "BOOM" was heard, that Raven flew so fast she broke the sonic barrier. Raven gazed at the new emotion's cloak; it was colored in glowing pink and had silver sparkles on it.

"Wow, haven't seen her for like...forever" shot Valor into the air, still looking at the glowing silver trail left by the super sonic emotion

"Yeah, what made her show up?" Timid realized she said that out loud and immediately covered herself again.

"I wonder if I can sneak some of those glitters to my cloak" Hissed Cunning while rubbing her hands together

"Who WAS that?" Asked Raven, an obvious look of confusion on her face.

"Oh that?" giggled Valor "That Raven, was Pleasure".

Their lips broke off. Happy stood up, her face as red as a fine Tomato. Beast Boy, on the other hand, looked dizzy, his arms were dangling and a silly expression on his face, this defiantly was his first kiss.

"Wha...What did we just do?" he tried to break the ice; an expression of confusion replaced the previous one.

"I think we kinda sorta...kissed" When happy said the K' word, her face turned even more red than before and she started giggling uncontrollably

Beast Boy's macho sense kicked in, he had to know how he did "So..." he started; now it was his face's turn to turn red "How was it?"

"What do you mean?" came Happy's reply

"I mean...was it good?"

"Heck, I wouldn't know" She smiled a little smile, which made Beast Boy feel all worm inside "It was my first kiss"

"Really?! Mine too!" he screamed with delight, putting his hand to his mouth after realizing he actually shouted those words "_Bad Brain!_" he thought and mentally slapped himself "_This is the one girl who doesn't think you're A. a green freak B. a dork and C. just a friend, so don't mess up! Kapish?_"

Happy on the other hand was thinking "_Was it a good kiss? A bad kiss? Or a mediocre kiss? How can I tell, I only kissed once, but I don't want to offend him, maybe I should tell him it was a good one, Ok happy, try to sound convincing..._"

"Ya know what? I changed my mind, I think you're a good kisser" She winked towards him.

"_Alright! Score!!! Touchdown! I'm going to Disney-Land!!_" Screamed a million voices inside his head. There was a moment of silence which was interrupted by Cyborg's shout "Go dude! Go!!!"

Beast Boy looked aside to see Robin races past the crack in the door towards "Home base" "_Oh man! The game!_" Beast Boy turned into a Cheetah and sprinted towards Robin at 70 MPH. "Oh no, you don't!" shouted the boy wonder with determination. He unpacked 3 smoke grenades and two FlashBangs from his utility belt and threw them backwards, towards the sprinting leopard. The bombs detonated, leaving a heavy cloud of smoke, followed by two loud explosions. The boy wonder kept running as fast as he could and turned his head to see a green Velociraptor, the fastest land-based animal who ever walked the earth, come racing out of the smoke cloud at 90MPH. The green dinosaur passed Robin and kept bolting forward "I still have one more trick up my sleeve" yelled Robin, extended his Bo-staff and threw it between the animal's legs. The Velociraptor roared in surprise and took a nose dive; it came crashing to the floor as Robin raced past it. He kept looking forward and all of a sudden, two octopus tentacles grabbed his ankles and pulled him back, The Boy Wonder fell, arms forward, he looked up to see a green Kangaroo hop towards "Home".

"No! This can't end this way! It won't!" screamed robin at the top of his lungs. He drew out his bird-a-rang grapping hook and shot it towards the animal's legs. The weapon, which was originally designed to catch on an edge of a building, allowing robin to swing from one building to another and climb tall buildings, wrapped itself around the Kangaroo's legs. Robin pulled the line back and the Kangaroo fell, only to morph to a raccoon and keep on heading towards the desired "Home" sign.

Raven ran like the devil was after her, she was searching for Smart, she knew that if Pleasure appeared, something must've happened to happy and the only one who was able to confirm her suspicions was Smart. She made one more turn across a large floating rock and found the yellow-cloaked emotion, sitting and reading and encyclopedia

"Smart!" Raven was breathing heavily, she just ran 20 minutes straight.

"I...need...memory...now!"

"Whoa, hold it!" Smart grabbed Raven's shoulders "What are you talking about?"

"I need to check the memory bank, now can you please-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You have it all wrong, you need to find Memory, she wears a teal cloak, you can't miss her, is that all?" Smart looked irritated, the red light bouncing off her glasses mad her eyes look freakishly red "Are you done? You're bothering my reading!"

Raven walked away, frowning "You're more of a cocky than smart" she sighed to herself

"I heard that!" commented Smart.

Raven walked for two more minutes when she saw a huge cave, above was red carving which said "Chamber Of Memories". She raised an eyebrow "_how can she afford this thing?_" thought Raven as she entered the cave. Inside it were drawers upon drawers filled with documents, starting from 1986. Raven kept walking down the long hall when she heard "1995...or is it 1991? Stupid childhood memories, they all look alike!" Memory was the shortest of all Ravens, wearing a light blue cape. She was busy pushing a stack of files into a certain drawer when she heard Raven's footsteps

"Who's there?" she asked with surprise "Is that you Happy? I already told you last week, I'm out of candy!"

"I'm Raven, the complete one" Replied Raven in her monotonous tone. Memory nearly jumped out of her cloak when she heard that.

When she approached Raven, the Half-demon noticed Memory was actually an old woman. Memory stroked Raven's cheek with her hand, but to her surprise, Raven did not feel the urge to push the hand away "Ah... its true, you are the real one. What are you doing here?"

"I've come in search of a memory, a fresh one, it happened about 35 minutes ago, but it's not mine, it's Happy's" explained Raven.

the old woman went through a pink folder "Here we go...just open it" she said as she handed Raven the file. When she opened it, she was engulfed in blue power which stung her eyes. When she opened then she was in Beast Boy's room, to her horror, she saw Beast Boy leaning over Happy. She drew a sigh of relief when she noticed he was just tickling her

"Do you give? I asked, do you give?" teased the green shape shifter as his fingers moved from Happy's sides to her tummy, Raven knew Happy was toast, her ticklishness was her biggest weakness when it got to her friends' innocent games

"I GIHIHIHIVE I GIHIHIHIHIVE!" cried happy.

Raven felt confused, Pleasure was awakened because Happy was tickled? "_silly me_" She thought while staring at the floor for a split second "_to think I went through all this running just for..._" she raised her eyes and saw the two kissing. The memory ended and Raven ran out of the cave, her blood boiling with anger

"You're dead Beast Boy, do you hear me?! DEAD!" she shouted into the empty space of Nevermore. The demonic girl then lied down for a second "Maybe I'd better sleep over it" she said to herself and sank into a deep nap.

All of the Teen Titans packed into the T-car, it was Happy's first ride in a car so Cyborg let her sit up front, Happy squealed with joy, when robin looked at her, she reminded him a lot of Starfire, so naïve and innocent, like a new born baby, even if she was a part of Raven, the only thing they had in common was the way they looked.

"Ya'll set there Happy?" asked the metallic man with a smile

"Sure am...DUDE!" everyone burst into laughter when they heard Happy's reply, Happy laughed too.

"And how about you peeps in the back seat? Are ya'll ready to roll?!"

"Yep, now gun it man! We gotta be there in like..15 minutes!" cried Beast Boy. Cyborg pressed the accelerator paddle to the floor and the car zoomed towards city hall, on their way, Starfire and Happy were practicing their smiles and looking all around cute, a term which has been recently introduced to Starfire while the guys practiced their commanding and authority voice, the big "Macho man" voice. After all, a country wide fund raiser is an important cause, isn't it?

As always, I ask you to review, have a nice week!.

P.S

I Stayed up till 2:30 A.M to finish this chapter in one day and it's a friggin' school day!(oh boy, my mom's gonna kill me). So if you think the last two paragraphs came out a little crappy, trust me, I have a good reason, I can barely see straight. So please show your consideration and yes, review, review, review!

P.S#2

The whole BB-Happy kiss scene is an almost exact 1:1 replicate of me and my first girlfriend's first kiss.

So until next time

Peace out.


	7. Power Surge

Many thanks to all of my reviewers, I see people really like my story and boy, it makes me feel good!

Maybe I should try writing a disclaimer thingy...O.K here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans (If I did, I'd have Raven as my wife long ago) if anything, the Teen Titans own me! And you points at unsuspecting figure and you! points at a girl who's eating lunch and all of you!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!

RavenOnline's mom: RavenOnline! Did you remember to take your medications today?

RavenOnline: hits the pause button on his Winamp 'Fraid not mommy!

Dudes, you don't wonna know what she did to me after she found out I stayed 'till 2:30 A.M on the last chapter. Let's just put it like this: remember "Nevermore"? (What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?). Well...it was worse! Way worse!

-

-

Anyway, chapter 7: Power surge.

"Man, I don't understand why are you so stressed up" muttered Cyborg. Behind him, Beast Boy was shouting things like "Gun it!" and "Put the pedal to the metal!

"Dawg, relax! It's just 3:25, we have thirty five more minutes to get there!" Cyborg sounded irritated and his grip on the steering wheel got tightened

"Yeah...umm...dude" mumbled Happy "Just kick back and umm...chill...yo yo?" that alone was enough to put a smile on everyone's faces. Cyborg freed one hand from the steering wheel and stroked Happy's hood "You're gettin' there home girl, you're gettin' there" he said with a caring big-brother-like voice.

The car pulled to a stop in front of city hall. The Titans climbed out of the car and noticed city hall looked a little different, lots of colorful ribbons were placed over the normally white building and street performers sang, danced and mimed in front of a rather bored crowd. But, on the front of city hall laid the main attraction, a large stage, with two guitars, a set of drums and two microphones on it. The Titans snuck into the building and to their luck; they were not detected by the hordes of adoring fans. Inside, they saw mayor Tilton talking to the two most important persons in the Teen Titans public relations, the Japanese singers PuffyAmiYummy Ami and PuffyAmiYummy Yummy. Robin approached the three

"...as I was saying, you'll get thirty grand for the show plus a hundred for each autograph you sign okay?" Mayor Tilton was obviously interested in his own money rather than the money that will be collected in the fund raiser

"I already told your people we'll do it for free, it's an important cause. Me and the girls made up our minds" said a manly voice. A Japanese man, wearing leather pants, a red and yellow flames T-shirt, a leather jacket and black sunglasses got up and approached the three. It was Guitar Wolf, the PuffyAmiYummi's guest guitar player. It took about five seconds before they noticed Robin, who was sitting on a brown leather chair, staring at them.

"Robin! Didn't see you there sport! Come here!" Tilton put his hand over Robin's shoulder and held him tight while turning towards the window. Robin's eyes closed as a blinding white flash came from outside the room, he saw a newspaper reporter, about his age, sneak out of the bushes in front of the building and run towards his bicycle. Robin realized this was a publicity stunt and freed himself from Tilton's grab.

"So...what can I do you for?" asked Tilton with a fake smile on his face

"Actually, I'm not here to see you, I'm here to see" Robin turned towards the PuffyAmiYummis "Them"

"Pleasure to meet you" said Robin when he kissed the girls' hands, they both blushed and giggled "And you" he shook Guitar Wolf's hand and even though Robin was pretty muscular, he did notice Guitar Wolf had a pretty firm grip.

"Okay" started Yummi while trying to make the red slip out of her face "What can WE do for you?"

"It's actually very simple" Robin sounded pretty embarrassed for asking this "You're here to sing our theme song right?" they nodded "Well" he giggled "I was kinda wondering if...we can sing it"

The three huddled and came with an answer about 5 minutes later. Ami approached Robin "Well, we discussed it and we will let you sing the theme song, under one condition"

"Well what is it?" inquired Robin; he was beginning to look concerned

"Well, it's actually more like two conditions, one: you'll let Guitar Wolf do the background music and two: you'll let me and Yummy sing the second verse"

"Second verse? What are you talking about?" Robin sounded confused "I didn't know there's a second verse"

"Oh, I forgot to mention it, we were working on a longer version of your theme song for about 3 months and this fund raiser looks like the best place to release it" Ami blushed again and began scratching the back of her head

"Um...okay I guess" mumbled Robin

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" screamed Ami and hugged The Boy Wonder who immediately blushed and turned back.

The rest of the Titans were waiting for Robin back at the mayor's room, they all drew a sigh of relief when they saw him enter the room with a smile on his face

"Friend Robin, does your smile mean that the singers who have strange names have allowed us to sing our theme song?" Asked Starfire, eyes full of hope

"Yes star, it does" noted The Boy Wonder. Both Starfire and Happy jumped and squealed with joy. It took about ten more minutes until Ami and Yummy finished giving the Titans a singing crash course and then the walked out to the stage. The moment they got up there, Cyborg, being the loudest one, grabbed one of the microphones and screamed "Hello Jump cityyyyyy, can I hear you make some noooooise!!!!!" the crowd screamed with excitement, which only gave Cyborg another ego boost "I can't hear ya'll!!!" the crowd screamed even louder, which made Starfire cover her ears.

"Now I know ya'll came here to hear the totally awesome Puffys sing our theme song, but, 'cuz we decided they're too good for ya'll, you'll just have to deal with our sour notes, ARE YOU READY???" once again, the crowd screamed. Cyborg turned around towards Guitar Wolf, who was giving his guitar a final fine tuning "HIT IT WOLFY!" he yelled. Guitar Wolf gave him a two fingered salute and started playing. All the Titans formed a line and stood at the front of the stage, they all looked pretty stressed, after a few seconds, it was their time to sing

Robin: "When there's trouble you know who to call..." they all circled the microphone "Teen Titans!"

Starfire: "From their tower they can see it all..."

All: "Teen Titans!"

Happy: "When there's Evil on the attack..."

Beast Boy: "You can rest knowing they got your back"

Cyborg: " 'cuz when the world is losing all control..."

All: "Teen Titans...GO!"

Guitar Wolf toyed with his guitar a little, giving the all-so-familiar sounds of the Teen Titans theme song.

Robin: "With their superpowers they unite..."

All: "Teen Titans!"

Starfire: "Never were a villain's best delights..."

All: "Teen Titans!"

Beast Boy & Happy: "They got the bad guys on the run, they never stop 'till the job gets done, cuz when the world is losing all control..."

All: "Teen Titans...GO!"

The front of the stage turned into bright white as 7 spark launchers were activated, that event triggered two other events: Guitar Wolf rocked out on his guitar and a second, smaller stage came out behind the Teen titans. The Puffys showed up, dressed up as Starfire and Raven. The combination of their voice, which was familiar to all the Teen Titans' fans, sounded through the huge speakers

"If you're heart is black you can and escape

But you'll be captured by their team

You can run but there won't be any doubt

You'll get busted by their teaaaaaaaam....yes by their teaaaaaaaaaam!"

The Titans once again formed the circle and sang "T-E-E-N-- T-I-T-A-N-S Teen Titans let's go!" the repeated that about five times while Guitar Wolf's notes became louder and louder, he pumped up the volume and rocked his soul on the instrument. Ami and Yummy joined the Titans at the front of the stage and they all sang together

"When there's trouble you know who to call...

Teen Titans!

From their tower they can see it all...

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back, 'cause when the world is here out of all control...

Teen Titans...GO!

The crowd roared with excitement and the Titans took a bow. When they got up, Starfire noticed two streaks of light, approaching the clouds

"Oh hurray! They are launching the works of fire in our honor!" she again squealed

"Nope, their heat signature is too big for fireworks star" Cyborg took another look at one of the streaks "It's an AGM-69, it's all good"

They all looked at him with their mouths wide open "And what is an AGM-69 Mr. smarty circuits?" asked Beast Boy with an offended tone

"Oh, just an air-ground missile, no biggie..." it took Cyborg a few seconds to realize what he was saying "AIR GROUND MISSILE?!" he slapped his head and morphed his arm into the mighty sonic cannon. Both he and Starfire blasted the first one into bits of bolts and scrap metal but the other missile was still heading towards the stage, Cyborg loaded another sonic blast and Starfire had two more starbolts at stand by but to their surprise, they saw that the missile was surrounded by black flames, it crushed into itself like an empty can of pop. On the right side of the stage, Happy was breathing heavily, that was obviously a big effort to her. Just then, a very familiar and annoying voice came to their ears

"Hello pit-sniffers! Ready for a music lesson H.I.V.E style?" Gizmo took a dive, his machine guns spewing bullets towards the Titans

"Take cover!" Screamed Robin. He ducked down, rolled to the side and threw one his explosive discs towards the vertically challenged villain. Gizmo took a direct hit to his left wing and it caught fire. He came spinning towards the crowd but pulled up again

"Nanobot repair team you lousy diaper eaters!" he chuckled as he turned to make another attack run. His laughing was interrupted by a volley of green bursts coming from behind him; the starbolts hit his backpack and forced him down. He came back up with an angry look on his face "So it's a dogfight you want eh? Well I'll just let you know that I was the Lethal Skies champion twenty times in a row!" he smiled to himself with pride and then frowned when he noticed no one was actually listening to him. The back of the stage suddenly broke down and Jinx and Mammoth showed up. Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy came after Mammoth, forgetting that Happy wasn't the real Raven

"I'll crush you like bugs!" roared Mammoth

"Think again loser!" teased Beast Boy. Mammoth suddenly faced a T-Rex who had a "So who's the bug now?" look on his face. The Dinosaur roared and Mammoth took a few steps back, just to get hit by a sonic blast and a barrage of explosive discs "Like I always say" hummed Cyborg "I always got the sonic of you got the boom" it was an easy win for them, but for Happy, things looked a bit different

"So...what's up with your outfit Raven? A new fashion statement?" teased Jinx, her eyes glowing purple

"Why must I tell this to everyone? I'm not Raven! My name is Happy! H-A-P-P-Y happy! See?" snapped Happy

"Well I don't care what your name is, you're going down anyway!" Jinx launched a purple ripple towards Happy

"Well that's not very...OWWWW!!!" Happy was blasted back a few meters into a pile of crates. Jinx walked calmly after her, a fiendish smile on her lips

Happy got up and again, tried to talk to Jinx "You're making me angry" she said, breathing heavy breaths "You won't like me when I'm angry"

"Why?" teased Jinx "Are you easier to kill when you're angry?" she blasted Happy again, this time she flew into a wall and smacked her head on it

"That's it! I tried to be nice but noooooo.... You have to attack me, well; don't say I didn't warn you!" Happy's eyes glowed red and jinx was surrounded by a black force field

"Hey what the..." Jinx's head was smacked into a wall, and then into the floor, she fell unconscious. Her body lifted up again and was blasted with a black energy ball, that blow woke up Jinx and she stood on her knees and elbows, coughing. Happy stepped closer and closer to Jinx, her hand was replaced with a square black glove that instead of fingers, had five long spikes "Who is killing who now Jinx?" teased Happy and had one of the spikes close to her neck, Jinx gulped and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. Happy's eyes closed for a second, when she opened them, they were in normal color again, the black energy surrounding her hand disappeared and she let Jinx go. Jinx dropped on the floor, got up with a terrified look on her face, her mouth opened but no voice came out, it took her about half a minute before she screamed "RETREAT!!!" at the top of her voice. The three fled with their lives and back at the stage, all the Titans looked at Happy, but none of them spoke. Robin was the first to break the silence "Happy...what did you do? How did you do that?" it took some time before Happy's answer came

"I...I D...D...Don't know Robin" she looked more scared than Jinx, she was shaking and shivering "I j...just don't know..."


	8. New Allies or Old Enemies?

I forgot the author notes you've learned to like (boy I sure hope so) in the last chappie, so I published them as a review. Can you live with that? Okay, okay...so my author notes suck, at least my stories are good. Or are they? Dun Dun Duuun....

Chapter eight: New Friends or Old Enemies?

It didn't take too long before Starfire's instincts kicked in. She flew across the stage and hugged the frightened Happy. When Robin looked at the two, it reminded him of the way a mother takes care of her child when he's hurt or feeling bad. He felt the sour feeling of sorrow creeping up from his legs and up to his throat. He wanted to help Happy, to make her feel comfortable, but he couldn't, he didn't know what to do. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood next to him, the three's legs seemed as if the were made of solid marvel, none of them moved though it seemed like they wanted to, Happy was like their little sister and they wanted, like Robin to ease her pain, but none of them knew how.

"Friend Robin, I will escort Friend Happy to our tower of titans, she is in a terrible need of rest" Starfire's voice was somewhat motherly, caring and warm

"Hey Star" Robin looked down at the floor "Why won't you stay with her for a bit? I mean, me and the guys can handle this, right guys?" He nudged Beast Boy and Cyborg. They both nodded

"Excellent, I will contact you every half of an hour and note you about her condition"

With that, Starfire took off, carrying Happy in her arms.

In a room far away from city hall, a black figure watched the happenings on a monitor

"So precious, such lovely caring for another..." a fist slammed against a wooden table and a teacup was shattered into tiny bits, spilling the red fluid all over the carpet. A scream of sheer pain echoed through the room "Aren't you done splitting up yet?" the figure sounded annoyed and in response, got another scream, this time it was clear that those were three different voices "For pit's sake, it took you long enough. Now then, Cinderblock, get to the research labs and get me some Volterium, Overload, get to the nuclear power plant and bring me all the Uranium rods you can carry and Plasmus, it's your job to find three different types of metal: Chrome, Titanium and Nickel. Get five tons of each and bring them back here, now GO!" Overload, being the only one who could talk turned and said "Yes...master Slade".

The moment they all left the little chamber, one of the walls collapsed, Mammoth came running in and crashed into the wall on the opposing side

"Ahhh...Mammoth...as crude and unsubtle as always, what brings you here?" Slade spoke in a mocking voice, not even turning around.

"We just ran from battle, the Titans are-" started Mammoth

"Yes, yes, I know. But tell me, where are Jinx and Gizmo?"

"Oh, they...Ern...see, Jinx said it would be better if we all just split up. But when I turned around, I saw Gizmo walking with Jinx, I think I heard them saying something about joining the Titans or something..."

"WHAT?!" Roared Slade. His fist slammed against the table, smashing it. Mammoth stepped back in fear and mumbled "S...sorry"

"It's okay my gargantuan friend" Slade's voice sounded more calm "If those pesky parasites are getting help, so can I" he stepped into the darkness and entered a room labeled "LAB", in it were two chambers, in one of them, was a most peculiar figure, it had the body of a grown man and a head of a baby, four laser emitting machines blasted the head with green light and when the light went off, a head of a grown man stared back at Slade, the figure inside the tank shook it's head from side to side, trying to remove the spider web from it's eyes and yelled "Warp lives again!!!"

Slade walked to the other chamber, he didn't even bother looking inside, and he just put his ear on the door. Inside, a voice whispered "Make it s...stop...it's...so...so dark, m...make it stop" Slade sighed and thought out loud "Oh, my dear Doctor, when oh when are you going to come to your senses?" Before stepping out of the room with Warp, he turned off the lights for a few seconds, just to hear Dr. Light's tormented scream "_I've done it at least a thousand times and it still cracks me up_" Slade chuckled and left the room.

Back at the tower, Starfire was roaming inside the kitchen, she was making her 'pudding of confidence' and was singing in her native language. At the living room, Happy was looking at her hands, they were red and blisters that noted serious burns were on her palms, she was still shaking and many thoughts raced through her mind "_why did I do it_" she thought "_how did I do it?_"

"You didn't do it Happy, I did" answered a voice inside her head

"Wha? Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm you, the real you" came the voice's reply

"What do you mean the real me? I'm the real me!" inquired Happy

"No, you're not. You're just a side of me, I'm the real one" the voice was starting to clear up.

"Rea...Raven? That you?"

"Yes, it is. Happy, I came to talk to you for two reasons" Raven sounded somewhat less monotonous than usual

"What are they?" asked Happy

"One, I apologize for forcing you to you your powers, I know it hurts you when you used them and...I'm sorry"

"And?" Happy sounded quite interested

"And...why on earth have you kissed Beast Boy?!"

"C'mon Rae, everyone in Nevermore know you have a cru..." Happy's voice sounded teasing

"No, you don't know anything! You...did you just say ALL of Nevermore?" Raven sounded concerned

"Yup, those two blabber mouths Memory and Love just can't keep their mouths shut"

Raven turned around to see two dozens cloaked figures, they were all chanting

"Raven and BB, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage and then comes BB with a baby carriage"

"Uh...sorry Happy, I got to go, bye!" once again, Happy's head was filled only with her own thoughts.

**KNONK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

Starfire came racing out of the kitchen and answered the door. To her shock, those were Jinx and Gizmo. Her hands glowed green and two starbolts appeared "No! Stop! We come in peace! Take us to your leader and so on!" said Gizmo in a single breath.

"Come in peace? What do you mean? You are our enemies are you not?" Starfire sounded confused.

"Normally, yes, but this time it's an exception. See, H.I.V.E high command went nuts. They think good old Slade is back. So they're recruiting all the elite H.I.V.E warriors and...well..." Jinx blushed "We weren't good enough"

"I see, so now you are...what is the word I am looking for...losers, correct?" Starfire was barely containing her laughter

"I'll show you losers you little-" Gizmo's backpack opened and two mean-looking machine guns stood over his shoulders, pointed directly at Starfire.

"Whoa! Hold it Tex!" Jinx pushed Gizmo back "So...Star...can we let bygones be bygones and...um...come in?"

Starfire's eyes had a suspicious look in them "Yes, you may enter our tower of titans but before you'll earn my confidence, you'll have to undergo the Tamaranean test of honesty"

"A test of wha-" Gizmo didn't even finish his sentence and got a mouthful of Starfire's pink pudding, Jinx did as well. Gizmo spat it back out, the pink substance smearing all over the floor. Jinx smiled and tried to swallow the horrible tasting food, but it came back up and she threw it up on the floor.

"Congratulations friends Gizmo and Jinx. It is now clear that you tell the truth, please come in"

They got to the living room and Happy spotted them, once seeing they're walking with Starfire, she smiled and waved them hello. In response, Jinx Eeped and jumped back, hitting her head with a shelf and falling on the floor. A hand reached out to her and helped her back up. Under her cloak, Happy smiled at her and said "Bygones be Bygones remember?" Jinx smiled back and went to the kitchen, to get some ice.

Starfire activated her communicator and at the same time, Robin answered his.

"Friend Robin, come in, it is Starfire"

"Yes Star, what is it? Over"

"Well, you might as well see for yourself" She turned the communicator towards Gizmo, who was sorting through Robin's CD's and Jinx, sitting on the sofa next to Happy, holding an ice bag over her head and groaning with pain

"Star! What are you doing?! They're H.I.V.E! Our enemies! Rings a bell?"

"I am aware of that Robin, but you see, their organization has rejected them and now they came to us, I mean, it is our job to help the unable, is it not?"

"I suppose...and what do they want?"

"They wish to become Titans"

"WHAT?!" The communicator almost cracked into two pieces because of Robin's scream

"Yes, I have tested their intentions and they are nothing but true. Shall I prepare their costumes?"

"Are you sure Starfire?"

"As you people say: 100 percent positive"

"Well, I'll take your word for it. Just keep a close eye on them okay?"

"I will Robin, Goodbye"

"Now remember" Slade turned to Warp "You'll have to get into the Centaury system prison and free this prisoner" he handed Warp a picture "Blackfire. To accompany you, have three of my most lethal agents. Ghosts!" Three troops merged out of thin air in front of Warp. They wore black tight uniforms with only a little armor on them, gas masks, through which green gas flowed out every time they exhaled, what seemed to be night vision goggles which had a little red lens below the right green one and a nasty looking gun, hanging over each of their shoulders "They can teleport?" asked Warp with amazement

"No, their specially designed combat suits come with a cloaking device, rendering them invisible to the naked eye. Now go, and don't you dare fail me!"

Warp nodded and he and the three Ghost agents vanished in a blinding blue flash.

"I don't like this T thing! It's stupid!" cried Gizmo over the jet black T which was now on his torso

"I think it's kinda nice" Said Jinx while checking her new figure in the mirror. She wore Starfire's outfit, only she had a blue, skin tight body suit underneath it. A purple T was one her torso and on her back "Yeah, I can get used to this"

Starfire approached the frowning Gizmo and handed him a large wooded crate with the word AMMO written in big black letters over the covering "Cyborg has ordered me to equip you with the best munitions the Teen Titans can offer

"Yeah right" muttered Gizmo while opening the crate "What could tin-man have that I don't...OH MAMA BABY! WILL YA LOOK AT THOSE!" he pulled out two long missiles "You got Stingers in your weapons locker? AWESOME!" he kept sorting through the various types of ammunition in the crate "armor piercing 61 caliber rounds? I've been looking for those forever!"

A window broke and a dark figure jumped into the room "State your name and your business here dark stranger!" demanded Starfire

"Yeah" added Gizmo "Whatever she said"

"Why Starfire...you don't remember me? I'm insulted...oh and to the little midget fooling with the ammo crate...you can call me...Red-X"

Okay, okay. So the whole Red-X thing was a bit predictable SO WHAT! I like him. Review please! (I didn't add read because if you got all the way down here you probably already read this thing) until next time!

Asta La Adios Compadres


	9. Fianl Showdown Part I

Seeing that CrazyDeafGirl loves my story so much, I'll try to make these last two chapters the greatest things you've ever read, thanks for your support. I also need a new disclaimer so here it goes:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans and/or Ghost agents and anything having to do with them (Lockdown, C-10, C-10 canister rifles, aggression inhibitors etc.)

Okay, now that that's off my mind, time for the closing chapters. So here goes.

-

-

Chapter 9: Final Showdown Part-I

The moment Warp and the Ghost agents appeared inside the prison compound sirens went off. Instinctively, Warp went into battle mode and powered up his shoulder mounted laser cannons. Moments later, they saw a group of ten heavily armored robot officers, the red lights of the alarms bouncing off their metallic armors. Warp took a few steps back; his cannons were not fully charged yet. The three agents vanished, leaving both Warp and the Robot officers confused, three loud gunshots were heard and a couple of milliseconds later, all ten Robots exploded in a tremendous explosion. The three were once again visible

"Now that this is over with, we can go and find Blackfire" Said one of them, he had a rusty, almost mechanic voice. Warp nodded and they kept on walking down the hall, looking occasionally over their shoulders. "Cell number 209147, prisoner name: Blackfire of Tamaran" read one of the ghosts "Yup, this is the one" He placed an explosive charge on the door and ducked under a nearby table "Fire in the hole!" screeched his metallic voice as the lock on the door exploded. Warp stepped in and looked around; inside he found a young girl, about 16 or 17 was his guess. She had an energy field surrounding her eyes and hands. Warp unfolded a note Slade has given him and punched in the numbers written on it. The fields and the restrains holding Blackfire dissolved. She massaged her wrists and then looked up to see Warp

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am but a messenger. My boss, Slade, wishes to meet you, Blackfire of Tamaran" Warp tried to make himself sound majestic and by the look in Blackfire's eyes, he did a pretty good job

"Oh yeah?" replied Blackfire in a taunting tone "and what's in it for me?"

"Well..." Warp's voice had a cunning sound in it "he said you'll get to straighten out some...'family manners' if you know what I mean..."

Blackfire pondered for a few seconds "Okay, when are we getting there?"

"Right now..." the five disappeared into a blue blast and reemerged at Slade's underground base.

"Warp" came Slade's voice "I need you to do one more delivery for me, I need you to bring here the one ingredient missing for me to bring down those pesky Titans"

"And who would that be?" Warp sounded quite curious

"Terra" replied the voice from the shadows "I need Terra, now go!"

Warp nodded and vanished into a blue explosion.

"Ghosts, I also need you to make a delivery for me. I need you to get to Jump city's prison and free Control Freak, tell him my scientists are already working on a new remote control for him"

"Roger that boss, we won't fail you, we never do" replied all three ghosts as one

"You'd better not" threatened Slade

He heard the door closed and then was surrounded by silence "_Everything's seems to be working according to plan. Once I'll have all the villains under my control, I'll finally be able to bring down those annoying Teen Titans!_" When the last two words flashed through his brain, he slammed his fist against the wall, causing a large, visible crack to appear. "_Yes, just as planned..._" he laughed an evil laugh, so loud that it made bats fly overhead, rattling the walls of the little cavern.

"This is SO dull!" screamed Beast Boy. He, Robin and Cyborg were already through with the fund raiser and were headed home, on foot for a change. Both Robin and Cyborg liked walking. Beast Boy on the other hand was grouching and kicking small rocks that were in his path "Let's make one walk by the prison, do check if everything's alright" suggested Robin, Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy reluctantly tagged along. It was when they walked by the east side of the detention center when Beast Boy said "Hey, Robin, Cy, do you have that feeling like someone's watching you?"

"Dude, you're imagining things, chill" said Cyborg, Robin didn't even bother to answer Beast Boy.

"Red leader, this is blue wing, I got a situation here. Code 97, over" said one of the Ghost agents. He was watching the three using his ocular implants

"Copy that blue wing, please elaborate, over" replied the strike team's leader

"I got Bird Boy, Green Skin and Metal Mayhem walking by the east side, recommended course of action? Over"

"Take them out. Over"

"Copy that. Over and out"

The agent raised his C-10 canister rifle and took aim

"Hey BB, what's that red stuff on your head?" asked Cyborg

"Wacha talking about dude?" Came Beast Boy's reply

"You got a red zit or something on the side of your head...um...wait a sec, let me try to take it off" Cyborg pushed his metal finger against the red dot and was surprised to find it on his finger. Robin's eyes widened and he screamed "HIT THE DECK!" he jumped on Beast Boy, knocking him to the ground, dodging the explosive round by a few millimeters. The C-10 canister flew overhead and crashed into the sidewalk, blowing a round crater in it.

"Cy! Get a beat on the shooter! Beast Boy, take it to the air!" barked Robin. Just then, a second canister hit Cyborg directly at the chest. The explosion blew the metallic man's arm off and launched him towards a car.

"I saw the muzzle flash!" screamed Cyborg. He morphed his right arm into the sonic cannon and fired towards on of the rooftops. He took down three floors and with them fell the agent. He got up from the rubble and dusted his suit. The black dressed agent walked towards the three, clapping his hands.

"Very well done Cyborg. Well done indeed. Now" he gave them a 'come on' signal with his hand "Come and get me"

Beast Boy was up first. He changed into a Velociraptor and charged at the agent who moved to the side, causing the green dinosaur to skid and morph into a cheetah, again, Beast Boy charged and again, he missed by a hair

"Only music can soothe the savage beast? I don't think so!" said the Ghost. He pulled a small handgun from his sidearm holster and shot Beast Boy in the back of the head. The green skinned boy yelped as the silver projectile made its way to his spinal cord. Beast Boy fell on the ground, unable to move.

"What did you do to him?" snapped Robin, his eyes burning with rage

"Just an aggression inhibitor. You'll be able to remove it at your med-lab. Who's next?" he taunted

"My turn!" Cyborg fired a barrage of sonic blasts, they all missed. He charged at the agent with top speed. In response. The Ghost raised his gun and fired. He hit Cyborg at the chest and a loud electrical surge noise was heard, sparks flew from Cyborg's body and he was also paralyzed.

"All it took was a little lockdown round" mocked the black dressed assassin.

"What am I supposed to figure out of this little act?" teased Robin "so you got a supped-up gun and a couple of tricks, does this supposed to impress me?'Cause if it does, you're doing a really lame job" Robin then extended his Bo-staff and said "Let's fight like real men"

"Gladly" replied the Ghost. He threw his gun aside and pulled a combat knife from the back of his left leg.

"Hay-Ya!" screamed Robin as he lunged at the agent, his staff first

"Very nice" said the Ghost "For an amateur" He blocked Robin's attack and kicked his ribs, knocking all the air out of him. Robin fell to the ground but used his staff to sweep the agent off his feet, knocking him the ground. Robin tried to pounce again, this time he went for the head. The agent rolled aside but the blow hit his left shoulder and even though it was covered by a piece of hard plastic armor, Robin felt the shoulder bone dislocates. The Ghost screamed in pain and went for Robin's heart. The Boy Wonder dodged the lethal stab but got hit in his right arm. He screamed in pain and looked at his arm, a long cut was on it, he was bleeding, but it wasn't critical. The ghost rolled and got up, trying to punch Robin in the face while he was at it. Robin blocked the punch, but missed the painful kick to his stomach. He knew he was going to lose. As a last move of desperation, Robin unpacked five stunt grenades and threw them towards the agent. To his luck, it was a direct hit. The assassin flew back a long distance and lied on the floor motionless "_and stay down_" thought Robin. He picked up Beast Boy and to his luck, he saw the effect of the lockdown round has worn off. Cyborg got up and both he and Robin carried Beast Boy to the Titans Tower.

"Beast Boy! Oh no! What has happened to him?" screamed Starfire when she saw the three enter the tower.

"It's nothing, he's just...asleep Star" answered Robin. When she turned around, he motioned Gizmo to follow him to the med-lab. There, While Robin was taking Beast Boy's X-ray and at the same time putting a bandage on his arm Cyborg talked to Gizmo.

"What do you want from me tin-man?" started Gizmo

"Now remember Giz, we're on the same team now and I need you're help on something" answered Cyborg calmly

"Oh..." Gizmo lowered his eyes "What's it about?"

"Well, you're an expert when it comes to guns and ammunition right?" Gizmo nodded "Good, then take a good look at this" Cyborg handed him the C-10 canister rifle

"Whoa!" screamed Gizmo "Where did you find this thing?"

"What is it anyway?" asked the confused Cyborg

"That's a C-10 canister rifle. I didn't even know those things are real. I mean I've heard of them, but I've never really-"

"Cut to the chase" Cyborg interrupted him "What does it does that makes it so special?"

"It's very simple. This gun fires 25mm C-10 canisters at high speed, C-10 is highly explosive so two shots from this baby can take out a tank, well, if the lockdown won't get it first"

"Lockdown?" asked Cyborg "What the heck is that?"

"The C-10 rifle also has the ability to fire special lockdown rounds which upon impact, will paralyze anything mechanical by using a high frequency E.M.P" explained Gizmo

"Just like he did me..." hummed Cyborg while rubbing his chin

"Did you? What do mean did you?" asked Gizmo

"Ah, it was nothing. Some new recruit of Slade used this gun against us"

"Does that new soldier look kinda like this?" Gizmo used his hologram projector and a 3-D image of the Ghost agent appeared in front of Cyborg

"Yup, that's the one" answered Cyborg

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, and Oh man "said Gizmo while holding his head"This is not good, this is SO not good"

"What is it Giz?" Now Cyborg sounded concerned

"A couple of months ago, there was a break into one of the military research labs at Gothem. According to the rumors, whoever broke into there stole 3 fully equipped Ghost suits and the weapon schematics"

"What's so bad about that?"

"I think that soldier you fought earlier was just messing with you. Because the Ghost suit can give any trained soldier the ability to take out all of us together"

"Why? What makes it so special?!" now Cyborg was completely freaked out

"The dudes who designed the Ghost suit had only one thing in mind: a perfect spy. So naturally, Ghost agents can CLOAK themselves from the naked eye and from your sensors. It features enhanced strength and speed..." Gizmo kept on reading the file in his laptop when his face turned pale "Ohhhhh.....maaaaaaaan"

"What? What does it say?" Roared Cyborg

"If the Ghost agent has reached a maximum distance of 5 kilometers from its target. It can use the laser designator located under its right ocular implant to paint the targeted structure or area for a...for a...a..." Gizmo looked as if he was about to vomit

"FOR A WHAT GIZ?! TALK TO ME MAN!"

Gizmo didn't speak; he turned the screen of the laptop towards Cyborg which was now as pale as chalk. The last three words on the document were flashing red and white

-Tactical Nuclear Strike-

"Red leader to Slade, Red leader to Slade, come in, over"

"I hear you Ghost, report, over" Answered Slade in his monotonous tone

"We have the package, repeat, we have the package. Over"

"Excellent, bring him here"

"I understand boss, over and out"

Just then, the inside of the cavern shined blue and Warp announced "Oh honey...I'm home!"

"Excellent" Answered Slade "Where is Terra?"

"Over here, master" replied Terra

"Terra, good to have you back" Slade sounded almost sweet, it made Warp feel sick

"Good to be back, master, good to be back"

"Nukes?!" roared Robin "Are you telling me Slade can now launch NUKES?!"

"What are those 'Nukes' Robin?" asked Starfire

"They're weapons Starfire, very dangerous and devastative ones too. One hit can destroy the entire city and now that Slade has them..." Robin passed his hand through his hair "Oh man"

"Look on the bright side Robin" tried Happy "Maybe he doesn't know how to use them yet. I mean, he sounds like a pretty stupid man"

"He is stupid" Jinx joined Happy "If he thinks he can take down the Teen Titans"

Robin approached Happy "Um...Happy, I know it's unfair to ask you for this but-"

"Spit it out" said Happy with her everlasting smile

"We need Raven" Robin closed his eyes like he was expecting a death blow to land on his head.

"I see..." Said Happy. She grabbed her mirror and a second before she was engulfed by the black flames. Beast Boy hugged her "I love you, I'll always will" he said

"So will I" came her reply. The flames surrounded her and a few seconds later. Raven emerged back. "We'll talk about this later" she whispered to Beast Boy.

Robin explained the situation to her

"If there's one thing I'll agree with happy, it's that Slade was stupid for messing with us" Started Raven

"Because everyone knows that no matter the odds" continued Beast Boy

"Or how big, ugly and strong are our enemies" Noted Cyborg

"We will always prevail over them" Said Starfire

"Because there hasn't been a force strong enough to stop the Teen Titans" added Robin

"Not in the past" said Gizmo

"Not in the present" added Jinx

"And not in the future" Concluded Red-X

"So the only thing left to say is..." started Robin "TEEN TITANS!"

They all continued as one "GO!"

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm waiting...come on; you're just one click away from reviewing! DO IT!

Until next time

See ya later alligators!


	10. Final Showdown Part II

Wow, so no reviews. Too bad for you! It was a great chapter! Anyway, this is the closing chapter to "Friends", but another chapter will be assigned to this bit, please read it! And as always, review!

Chapter 10: Final Showdown (Part II)

Downtown Jump city looked like a war zone, cars tipped over, stores burning and bent lamp posts greeted the Titans as they walked deeper and deeper into the downtown section of the city.

"Man, someone did a number on the city this time" noted Red-X

"I agree friend Re..." Starfire didn't even finish her sentence and was blasted to a nearby skyscraper by a purple blast of energy

"Hello sister dearest, missed me?" asked Blackfire with a false sweet tone, her eyes glowing purple and a devilish smile on her lips

"And me?" came a patronizing voice. Raven was blown to the asphalt road by a large snake, made of solid concrete. Terra stood on top of a stone pillar, gloating at Raven who was getting up, shaking her cloak to clean it from tiny rocks which stuck to it.

"Terran" said Raven coldly

"Raven" replied Terra

"Traitor"

"Witch"

Beast Boy was trying to fend off numerous attacks launched by everything surrounding him, Control Freak used his new and improved remote to command each and every inanimate object to attack the shape shifter. Drops of sweat dipped from his forehead and chin and he was breathing heavily, fending off mail boxes, lamp posts and even pieces of garbage was a hard job and Beast Boy couldn't keep up.

Both Robin and Red-X helped Cyborg attack Warp when a loud explosion was heard and smoke filled the battlefield. Slade and the three Ghost agents walked out of the smoke.

"Like the old saying" started Slade "If you want something done right, do it yourself" he threw a grenade towards the Titans and they were all blown back

"Dude, there's too many of them" Beast Boy sounded absolutely frightened

"No there aren't. we'll each have to take on one of them" said Robin

"Terra's mine" announced Raven, her eyes burning with rage

"I'll take Control Freak" said Beast Boy

"Warp is so going down" noted Cyborg

"I shall engage combat with my sister Blackfire" Starfire's voice had a spite of anger in it

"When I'll be through with Slade, he'll be begging for mercy" Red-X prepared to charge at Slade when Robin waved his hand in front of his face

"Slade is my adversary" he announced. Red-X looked at the three assassins "Leftovers are just fine with us, right guys?" he turned towards Jinx and Gizmo; they both nodded and prepared to fight.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" screamed Robin. They all charged into battle

"So...we meet again Raven" teased Terra, wanting to make her opponent lose control

"It appears so Terra" Raven's voice sounded colder than ever, it even lacked that bit of sarcasm which was so normal to hear in her voice

"Oh, C'mon Rae, aren't you getting a little angry? I mean, with me betraying you and all?" Terra threw some mud on Raven's cloak. Raven did get angry, but she concealed her feelings inside her, restraining herself from losing control like last time, at the factory, when she first fought Terra, when she lost. "LOSE", That word was burned to the back of her mind and her urge to let loose her full powers itched with each and every word that came out of Terra's mouth

"Let me loose Raven, you know I can take her" said a voice in Raven's mind, that voice was Anger, who was trying to take her revenge on Terra

"No way Anger. You're staying put, you made me lose last time" commanded Raven

"Sweet child, you are mistaking me for another. I am not Anger, oh no...I am an emotion strong ten times more than the puny red-cloaked menace" replied the voice

"Oh yeah? Well then, who are you?" inquired Raven

"Why child, I, am Vengeance" said the voice. Raven did notice it was different from Anger's voice. Vengeance sounded colder and more evil.

"No, I can't let you. You might hurt my friends"

"Hurt your friends? Why will do such a thing? Raven, sweet girl, do not mistake me for one of your father's minions. I am an emotion created by the fiery need for revenge you have towards Trigon for making you what you are. Please, let me take over and rid us of that blonde trouble maker" Vengeance sounded convincing, but Raven knew better, or at least she thought she did

"No, it's too risky. Sorry" came her reply

"Are you done talking to yourself?" muttered Terra. She threw a rock at Raven, causing the dark girl to take a dive towards the asphalt again. "What have you been doing? Meditating? Jeez, if you keep meditating through battles it's no wonder you're such a loser" teased Terra

"Do me and the rest of the world a favor Terra, shut up" replied the Goth

"Why? am I making you angry Raven? Rae Rae? Ravy-Poo? Beast Boy told all about your little mood trouble and I think that-"

"Don't you dare involve Beast Boy in this!" screamed Raven, her eyes starting to show a light shade of red

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve there? Well, I guess I shouldn't tell you we went on a date and oh, had some fun. He told me he never had such fun with any of his teammates, you hear that Raven? A-N-Y. oh and you want to know something else he told me? He said he loves me Raven"

"Liar!" Boomed Raven's voice. The pillar Terra stood on and two buildings on its left and right were surrounded by black negative energy and then collapsed, leaving a large cloud of dust at there former locations, rubble and pieces of twisted metal and broken glass pooped out of the cloud

"Vengeance! Are you still here?" boomed a voice in Raven's head

"Ready and waiting" Came the cold voice's reply

"Finish her off. I don't want you to kill her, just make her suffer in the worst way you can imagine. Can you do that?"

"With pleasure" shot the voice. Raven felt her body being consumed by dark energies. On the outside, again, the black flames engulfed her and when they stopped, Raven was wearing a black cloak with a red V on her hood, her eyes were demonically red and that fiendish smile on her lips.

"Ahh...Terra, I wanted to see you for ages" Said Vengeance while launching a black bolt of energy towards the blonde earth shaker. Direct hit, Terra flew towards the ground and rolled to a somewhat impressive cartwheel

"What are you talking about Raven? You just saw me two seconds ago" spat Terra

"Raven? oh no, no, no Terra, I'm not Raven. I'm Vengeance" another burst of energy hit Terra, this time she was knocked to the ground

"Well I don't care who you are, DIE!" Terra launched a barrage of razor sharp rocks towards Vengeance, who incased herself in a black energy field which absorbed the onslaught

"My turn" Vengeance's hand was surrounded by black energy and five long spikes appeared where her fingers should be "Time to kick it up a notch Terra" the five spikes were launched towards her(A/N: to realize what the hell I'm talking about watch "Betrayal" and see the way Raven kills one of the Slade-bots). Terra lifted a wall of stone but the spikes cut through it like a hot knife through butter, it was a direct hit, two hit her legs, two hit her hands and one went through the heart. To Terra's surprise, it didn't hurt "Ha!" she snarled "It didn't even hurt!"

"It wasn't supposed to..." Vengeance opened her palm and inside it, a black figure of Terra appeared "But this will" she closed her palm and Terra collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain, black energy surging from her body "Hurts, doesn't it?" teased Vengeance, she held that Terra's figure with three fingers, two on her stomach and one on her back "Now...let's see if we can make you any skinnier" she grinned and pushed her fingers together. Terra writhed in pain as the black energy crackled from her stomach and back, she screamed her lungs out and Vengeance was enjoying every minute of it

"I surrender Raven! I surrender!" pleaded Terra, Tears of pain in her eyes

"Surrender, why? The fun is just beginning" grinned Vengeance "Oh and one more thing, who's in control now?" she again closed her palm and again, Terra screamed

Starfire groaned in pain as she hit the ground, "_If I take another of these attacks I'll be as fried as the inside of a walderbacklebeatle on a 5th anniversary at Tamaran. Sister or not, I must fight back_" Starfire gulped at even the mere thought of this action. Fighting your own relatives is a major crime at Tamaran and would cost you your permission to live there, but Blackfire didn't care, she ran from Tamaran willingly, hoping to never come back.

"Blackfire, I am sorry" said Starfire, sadness was clear in her voice

"Why? Why are you sorry Starfire? You didn't do anything to me" Blackfire sounded confused, she stopped her series of attacks and came down to her sister

"I am sorry for the way you have become, though I do not understand why you have turned so evil, I am still sorry for I feel that I had contributed to your state"

"WHAT?!" roared the black-haired Tamaranian "You think that YOU made me what I am? That is so you, always making yourself the center of attention, but not this time sis, I made me into what I am and now, since you are my sister, I'm giving you three seconds to put up a fight"

"No K'atie, you are my sister and I will not fight you" declared Starfire. That made Blackfire hesitate, no one called her that name since she was 13, when she ran from Tamaran, but her evil nature grasped her again

"Good" she said while powering up another star burst "Then killing you will be much easier than I thought"

She bombarded Starfire with starbursts, but always kept an eye for an incoming starbolt or star-vision attack but they never came. She finished her vicious barrage of energy and waited until the smoke cleared out, when it did she saw her younger sister, standing in the middle of the scorched earth, her costume smoking from the starbursts hits but she didn't move, she just stood still with a sad "Just finish this" look on her face. Blackfire screamed with frustration and let out another barrage, this time it was bigger. Again, the smoke cleared out and again, Starfire just stood there, she looked like she was going to give up but she still stood there, waiting for this nightmarish battle to end

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME?!" Screamed Blackfire as she dove down, punching Starfire with her alien strength and knocking her through some walls, but Starfire still stood there, with that sad look on her face, she sighed and razed her head towards her sister "Are you done?" she said "If not, then come here and, as the humans say, take me out. Without you K'atie, my sister, I have no reason to keep on fighting. By all means, finish me off"

Blackfire approached her, Starfire noticed that the evil grin started fading away

"Why won't you fight me?! Fight me! Fight me! Fight me! Fight me!" with every "Fight me", she slapped Starfire, again, and again, and again, and again but Starfire just stood there, with her cheeks red and swollen, still looking at Blackfire. The black-haired Tamaranian's eyes welled up with tears, she raised her fists and hammered them against Starfire's shoulders, over and over and over again. Blackfire started sobbing, her voice filled with sadness "I'm sorry K'ory! I'm so sorry!" she cried for a very long time through which Starfire was constantly hugging her. She suddenly started singing something in Tamaranian, it immediately caught Blackfire's attention and she raised her head towards her sister's "Just like mommy used to sing to us K'ory" said Blackfire

"Yes, it is quite alike our mommy's songs" replied Starfire

"Um, Star...I mean K'ory, I'm sorry for....well everything I did to you, it's just that-"

"There, there" Starfire placed her fingers on her sister's lips "I have forgiven you for a long time now sister, I was just wondering how long will it take you to realize that, now, let us go, I am afraid friend Raven is about to do something that is too evil for her mind to comprehend" and with that, the two flew towards another section of the downtown area.

"Dawg, stand in one place so I can pound ya!" yelled Cyborg out of frustration. Warp was constantly teleporting and dodging Cyborg's attacks.

"Fine" muttered the mechanical man "You want war? You got it!" he fired up his sonic cannon and started blasting away at his surroundings, Warp fought hard to dodge the numerous blasts of sonic energy but was eventually hit by one. He crashed on the floor, smoke and sparks coming out of his belt

"You have destroyed my teleporter! How dare you destroy my teleporter?" screamed Warp. The futuristic villain did not count on that to happen, without his belt, there was no source of energy to power up neither his suit nor his weapon systems. Cyborg fired again, but Warp had a plan, he removed the casing from the middle of his belt and jumped forward, the sonic blast hit the belt and, to Warp's luck, was absorbed into it. Lines of blue energy appeared on his suit and he grinned at Cyborg, who in response frowned and cursed under his breath

"Now it gets interesting" he said and tried to teleport, instead, a blue portal opened and Warp was sucked into it, Cyborg noticed he was also pulled into the vortex, like he was dragged by an invisible force of some sort

"Warp!" he screamed "You crazy pain in the a....AHHHHHHH!!!!"

They were teleported into some jungle; high trees covered the skies and thick undergrowth was on the ground. A distinctive smell of animals and the sound of birds were heard, but those were sounds Cyborg had never heard, those were no normal birds, he knew that, he heard those bird cries somewhere but he just couldn't put his finger on it

"Don't you want to know when are we?" asked Warp

"Yeah, that would help a lot dawg" answered Cyborg

"Well too bad!" screamed the villain "I can't tell you because you busted my suit! I can't tell where we are or when we are, just PERFECT!"

"Well" said Cyborg while sitting on a rock "I hope you'll find a way to fix it cause I still need to bust your butt back into jail" when he sat down, he noticed the rock was surprisingly hot. Warp's expression changed into sheer horror, his eyes widened and his mouth was opened but no sound came out of it

"T...T...T...T...T" he said while pointing at Cyborg

"What? What is it man?" shouted the android

"T-Rex! Run for your lives!" screamed the time surfer as he turned back and sprinted like all hell was after him.

"T..." Cyborg turned around and faced a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The dinosaur roared, Cyborg felt the warmth of its breath, and the smell of it to.

"This is so not cool!" he said while sprinting after Warp. They came to the end of the path, 300 ft. of sheer cliff

"Great" muttered Cyborg "T-Rex on one side and a kamikaze dive on the other. Ok Warp, you call it"

Without hesitation, Warp jumped off the cliff, Cyborg after him. When they reached about 30 ft. to the ground they suddenly vanished and fell face down on an island of some sort.

"Well, at least I know what year are we in, it's 1945" noted Warp "Hey metal head, check this out" he pointed at a plane flying towards them, B-29 was written on it's tail and near his cockpit was a graffiti which said ANOLA GAY

"Wait a sec" hummed Cyborg "ANOLA GAY, 1945, B-29. Why does it look familiar?" he rubbed his chin and then, seconds later screamed at Warp "FADE US OUT NOW! WE NEED TO SCRAM! C'MON!" Warp pressed some buttons on his belt, but nothing happened "It still needs power" he shouted back. The plane rose up and dropped a single bomb

"Oh man, we are SO dead" said Cyborg. The bomb hit the ground a kilometer away from them and a huge explosion roared, they both looked back and saw two things, the huge mushroom cloud created by a nuclear bomb and the rising sand coming towards them, and it was the shockwave.

"Well" said Cyborg "It was nice to know ya Warp"

The shockwave hit them and they were blown off into a blue vortex, right into Jump city's jail

"Well what do you know, I'm the first cyborg that stood a nuclear bomb" mocked Cyborg

"You're the first cyborg period" Said Warp before being sent to his prison cell.

"This is not good, this is SOO not good" muttered Gizmo. He, Jinx and Red-X have been fighting the Ghost agents for over two hours and they were getting beaten, hard. It seemed as though the three soldiers didn't get tired because they were still fighting at top shape, whereas Jinx Red-X and himself were getting slower with each and every attack made by the assassins.

"We...can't...give up...now" Said Jinx, she was gasping with every word she took because of the numerous kicks she got to her ribs

"Yeah...she's got a point, we have them right where we want 'em right?" tried Red-X

"Right" Said Gizmo "One more attack and we'll take 'em down"

"TEEN TITANS GO!" screamed Red-X, he ran towards the three and shot 3 solid steel X's at them, their rifles were cut and they stared at Red-X with anger

"Not so smart without your guns eh?" taunted X "Now Jinx!"

"Gladly" Said Jinx. She launched a purple ripple towards the three, turning the ground below their feet into quicksand. The agents grabbed the edges of the road with their gloved hands. They got out, only to be welcomed by a rain of steel dealt by Gizmo's machine guns. One more missile and it was done. The three agents lied on the floor, groaning and moaning with pain. Red-X didn't hesitate for one second, he launched three restraining X's and the three were cuffed like mummies. "Good" he sighed, "Now we can go and help Robin fight...Slade"

They ran across the road and grabbed Beast Boy, who was gloating over Control Freak's broken remote, on their way; they also rallied with Starfire and Blackfire, who had the unconscious Vengeance in their hands. Apparently, they had to knock her out to take her at one piece.

"What happened to Raven?" asked Beast Boy

"She calls herself Vengeance now" replied Starfire

"But she's okay right?" the changeling sounded really concerned

Vengeance opened her eyes "B...Beast Boy?" her violet orbs staring at him

"Yes Raven, I'm here, what is it?" he knelt down to her, their faces millimeters away. Beast Boy could smell Raven, a mixture of sweat and jasmine "Nothing" she said, breathing shallow breaths

"Raven, there's something I...I...I...have to tell you. I...I...l...love you"

"I know BB, I know" she whispered to him. Before Starfire took her to the hospital, he said "Hey Star!"

"Yes Beast Boy? What is it?" answered the Tamaraniam

"Take care of her, please, I beg you" he snuffed his nose, tears welling in his eyes.

"I will Beast Boy, I promise" she replied.

The remaining Titans raced around downtown searching for Robin and Slade. When they found them, they were afraid it was too late, Slade stood, wounded but still standing, over Robin's body. Robin was not dead; he was still awake, writhing in pain because of Slade's boot, which was placed over his chest

"Leave him alone!" shouted Red-X. Slade was surprised to see Robin alter-ego staring at him

"Surprised to see me?" he teased.

"Not at all my dear X, or should I call you Red" replied Slade. He was definitely weak. And Red-X was ready to pummel him to a pile of dust. It was a short battle, a lot shorter than X planned. Slade tried to punch him, but missed horribly, on the other hand, every blow dealt by X found her target. Slade was down, gasping for air "You may have won this time Titans, but the war isn't over" he dropped a smoke bomb and vanished.

"What...that's it?" Wondered Beast Boy and Cyborg

"Weird huh?" said Red-X, arming himself with another batch of X's

"100 percent freaky" added Gizmo, while cleaning one of his machine guns' barrels

"So...what now?" asked Jinx

"Now...We'll go home" said Robin, he got up and was leaning against his bo-staff "We may have won this day, but like Slade said, we just won a battle, the war still wages on".

---The End---

Okay peeps, a couple of words about the story "Friends"

This whole thing started as a joke. See, me and my friend like Teen Titans but there's only one difference: I like Raven and she likes Starfire. Anyways, we were actually called to do a fund raiser and it went horribly. After the fund raiser was over, I got to my friends house and told her I found a Teen Titans fan fiction (Completely random search over the internet came with the result of the "School WOES!" fan fiction if any of you remember it). Anyway, she said I should write a story about Raven and Starfire going on a fund raiser. It was supposed to be a short one shot, but when I started writing, I just couldn't stop. Here, I'm doing it right now, oh god! Must...stop....writing...can't...resist...urge...must...write...like...this.

Whew, saved by the "NUMA, NUMA LEI" thank you O-Zone! Anyways, although this story is over, expect one more chapter:

Chapter 11: Outtakes.

I'd like to thank all of my regular readers (CrazyDeafGirl and Freak Off Her Leash) for supporting me, even when my chapters looked like a low-budget version of Sesame Street. I'll start working on a next story, if you'd like. Share your opinions with me and...can you guess it? Review! Review! Review!

Until Chapter 11...

Adios amigos


	11. Outtakes

Here it is, the last chapter of Friends, just waiting to be read. Darn, I can't believe it's all over. Catch me in my next story called "Tales of the Closet". By the way, CrazyDeafGirl, the Ghost agent's I've been talking about are from StarCraft, I'm a SC addict and wanted to add them to my story for a long time now

One last thing: SOG means Scene Announcer Guy

Chapter 11: Outtakes.

**Day 1: Shooting starts**

The T-car screeched to a halt in front of the "Fish Bait studios" building. It was a large, black building with red stripes. The Titans came out and whistled in amazement

"Whoa" said Beast Boy; he couldn't remove his eyes from the black building, shining erringly because of the sun rays bouncing off the black paint.

"Big whoop" muttered Raven "a big building…I'm so excited"

"Cut it out Rae" shot the changeling "I'm just a bit surprised"

"Yeah" interfered Robin "we got invited to cast in a movie made about us and we're all a little psyched up, cut us some slack woncha?"

"Fine" she let out a loud sigh "I just hope they got a trailer for me to be ALONE in"

They got into the studio and saw a large set, like a miniature Jump city with a few important locations: the Titans tower's war-room/living room, Bernie's pizza place and a few sections of downtown Jump city. Raven's eyes searched the room, something was bothering her, a presence that shouldn't have been in the room was there and Raven could feel it.

"Terra!" squealed the green shape shifter and charged towards a figure sipping a dark liquid out of a plastic cup. Terra barely managed to place her cup down and was swallowed by a massive bear hug. A million questions raced through Raven's mind, starting from "_how is she back?_" and ending at "_I wonder who got the better trailer, I'll bet she did, she's more cute than I am_". After Terra pushed Beast Boy off, she noticed that Raven approached her and turned towards her

"Terra" said Raven

"Raven" replied the earth shaker dryly

"Trai…I mean…good to see you Terra" said Raven in a somewhat submissive tone

"Good to see you to, so tell me, are we okay about that whole factory incident? I mean, I didn't mean to-" tried Terra

"It's…okay" said Raven, her blood boiling in her veins "You just caught me off guard, that's all"

Robin walked to get himself a cup of Joe, after all, it was 7 in the morning and he just woke up, in his disorientation, he bumped into someone standing in front of him at the coffee line

"Oh I'm sorr…" he started when he saw Slade's chrome mask turning towards him.

"You!" he screamed and prepared himself for combat. Slade reached his open hand towards the Boy Wonder and said "Truce?"

"Truce" replied Robin while shaking Slade's hand

"What did I miss?" asked Red-X while appearing out of a black blur. He was already holding a large cup of coffee in one hand and a bag of donuts on the other, though they couldn't see his face, it was clear that he was chewing. He approached Raven and with his mouth half filled with donuts asked "mmm….want some?"

"Sweets!" her eyes lit up and she grabbed a couple of them "I mean…um…thanks" she covered her head with the hood, trying to hide the red which was creeping up her cheeks and slowly started chewing.

"Late! You're all late!" came a tiny French voice

"Late? You just got here!" claimed Robin

"Yeah French dude, bird boy's right" said Raven with her mouth full. All the Titans looked at her with surprise and Slade was so shocked he dropped his cup of coffee on his right pant "Darn in!" he yelled, took a paper towel out of one of his belt's pockets and started wiping his pants. Raven stared into space, eyes wide open; she then looked at the half eaten donut in her hand and threw it away

"You should've been here one hour early so I can be fashionably late!" screamed the tiny French director, all the people present stared with confusion as the tiny man stomped on his feet with anger, pouting.

"Don't worry" explained one of the cameramen "He's a little…" she spun his index finger near his ear, making "KOO-KOO, KOO-KOO" noises

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg chuckled

"That explains a lot" said the mechanical man

The director walked and handed each of the Titans, Red-X, Slade, Terra, Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth and the Ghost agents, who just reached the set riding on their bikes, a rather large pile of papers

"What are those?" asked one of the agents

"Isn't it obvious? There are your scripts you…you…how do you say….stupeed" mocked the director in his French accent

"I'll show you stupid you little…" said the covert operative while drawing his gun. The other two agents grabbed his arms and forced him to retrieve his weapon

"Scripts?" wondered Raven "I thought this was supposed to be a documentary"

"A documentary…" mocked the director "There will be no documentaries on the set of Jacque la Persi!" he declared "You have one uh…hour to read your scripts and then return to the set for the first scene, now go! Shoo, shoo. Go, how you say…away"

One hour later, all of the actors reported to the set, waiting for the director to show up. Robin was wearing blue jeans and a brown tight T-shirt, his hair spiked as usual. Beast Boy was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket, his hair was a combination of spikes and straight, just a plain hair gel mess, Starfire wore her usual outfit but had a necklace with a large jewel on it. Cyborg wore a black T-shirt, grey pants and red sunglasses and Raven wore a pair of short, very short jeans pants and a black shirt which showed her belly with "You want a piece of this boy?" written in white letters on the chest portion of the shirt. The Titans gazed at her and in response she sighed heavily and said "I know, I know, that sugar overdose wasn't cleared out of my system when I picked an outfit. Um…Beast Boy? You're drooling"

The director showed up and started screaming orders at the prop men. After a few minutes, the first scene was ready

SAG: "Mail scene, take one, AAAAAAAND action!"

Starfire came flying into the room "We have received postal letters from the deliveryman!" she said with clear joy and flew blissfully across the fake Titans' room, landing at Raven's side which triggered a small needle to stick in the Goth's back, she jumped in surprise causing a vase to explode

"Thanks for the…the…the…" Raven snapped her fingers and smacked her forehead "I forgot the stupid line!" she cried

"CUT!" screamed the director

"No biggie Raven, we'll just-" tried Terra

"No biggie?! No biggie?!" screamed the tiny French man "You better do it good this time you, or I'll-"

"Or you'll WHAT?" shot the half-demon, her eyes glowing red

"Dude, Raven, chill!" said Beast Boy, he grabbed both her arms and pulled her away "We'll just do another take, right?" he glared at the director

SAG: "Mail scene, take two, AAAAAAND action!"

This time they did it right and the prop men removed the set and put a new one, featuring the staircase and the large sofa.

SAG: "Chase scene, part one, AAAAAND action!"

"Anything for me? Huh? Huh? Huh?" said Beast Boy, he tried to jump over the sofa, but slipped and fell over his face

"CUT!" yelled the director "You…green boy, are you not capable of doing nothing right?"

"You should thank him" said Robin "A few seconds ago he saved you from Raven's wrath, which is something most of us wouldn't do at this moment" he stared at him with an angry look

"Take two!" announced the SAG

"Anything for me? Huh? Huh? Huh?" said the changeling, this time he had more momentum, but he slipped again

"Raven, Watch out!" screamed Starfire, but it was too late, Raven turned around in time to catch Beast Boy, but slipped and fell on her butt, Beast Boy in her arms

"Well…this is kinda awkward" she said, this time she didn't have her cloak to hide her blush, her face turned red

"Well I think it's pretty good" teased the shape shifter, wiggling his eyebrows up and down, making the demon-girl to blush even further, to complete his stunt, he pecked her cheek, blushed and got up.

SAG: "Bed scene, take one, AAAAND action!"

Starfire was in her bed and Raven did her doorstep monologue

"Que the breeze" said the director, a silent burst of wind entered Starfire's room, but she didn't get up

"What's wrong now?!" muttered the director. Robin got into the set and slightly nudged the sleeping Tamaranian

"She's really asleep" announced Robin. The alien girl got up, stretched her arms and yawned

"Forgive me friends, I have been most tired and couldn't help sleeping in this bed of tenderness" she said in a tired voice, her eyes still half closed

they did one more take and got it correctly

"And that's a wrap on the first day of the filming" announced the director "Now off to bed! Young actors need their beauty sleep, especially you" he looked at Raven, whose body was surrounded by black flames (A/N: like in the episode where she switched bodies with Star)

**End of day one**

Okay, so this chappie is just my desperate need to keep "Friends" going, but really, I ran out of ideas and need time to think. I'll post "Tales of the Closet" somewhere around this week and keep "Friends" updated until you, my readers or me, will get sick of it, whichever comes first. Anyway, like I always ask

Review, Review, Review!

Chao!


End file.
